


Vater Unser

by RestlessDreamImagination



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou Friendship, Akashi being Akashi, Akashi slightly out of character, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Blood and Torture, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Crying Kise Ryouta, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Eldia, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Akashi, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kidnapping, Kise Being Kise, Magic, Multi, One-Sided Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Own Character, Paradis Island, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Pregnant Pieck, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Torture, Punk Jean Kirstein, Rakuzan - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Reiner wants Levi, Seme Eren Yeager, Shuutoku, Spoiler Manga Character Names Of Future Chapters, Teiko, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yosen - Freeform, dark themes, kaijou, overprotective eren, possessive kuroko, this story is dark, touou, uke akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessDreamImagination/pseuds/RestlessDreamImagination
Summary: After being outcast at twelve years of age with magical abilities, Eren seeks solace among those with the same fate.Eldian Kingdom has a law. A law that has lasted over two thousand years and still continues to this day. Those born with magical abilities are to be outcast from humanity and left forgotten in destroyed families. Not once does anyone stand up to this law only to receive death.Teiko, a continent filled work dark wonders, has been attacked by Eldia and is now waging war. Director Zackly has something planned but will Teiko and Paradis Island be able to work along side each other to save what little they have left.So what happens when a stand is made? When the truth behind his rein is revealed, what will the infamous Director Darius Zackly, Eldian's ruler, do to keep order within the kingdom? Will he fight or fly?Vater unser der do bist I'm Himmel





	1. Kapitel eins

Zeke Yeager, a high ranking Lieutenant of Eldia – a governmental army base in the middle Eldian Kingdom. He has led and commanded the army of thousands of men and a speaker of the Government House. Though he was a man that was never pleased. He is twenty nine years old and the job he loves the most is now dull and boring, every day was the same. He knew his wife, Pieck, knew this but nothing could change, not since ten years….  
  
The Eldian Kingdom was a beautiful town surrounded by the clearest of waters. Pure white building’s dotted around but only one stood out. The Government House. A huge cathedral like building with a metal clock and titan-like statues. Around the building was the town all spread out evenly and dotted around were shopping centres, housing estates/schools and training centres. It was a beautiful place to live but this town has a heart-breaking and harsh law that goes back thousands of years. People who were born with magical abilities were not permitted to live in Eldian and were outcast, the age was not limited. Generations of Directors that had ruled in the government house has lawed this for centuries and many families were left broken and weak, anyone who stood up to this law was tried and killed. The outcasts would live anywhere but not the kingdom nor its surrounding villages or smaller towns. Even today, they were still outlawed. However for one family this changed their lives forever…….

10 years earlier……

A twelve year old Eren was having the time of his life playing in the back garden of this cosy house. His sea green eyes watched the ladybird crawling along the leaves that grew of the colourful flowers that sat in his mother’s flower bed. His brother was working at Eldia, he had not long joined the army and had already became captain. His mother was washing the dirty dishes in the kitchen and his father reading the paper at the marble stone table in the garden. It was a normal afternoon and they had not long had lunch together. His mother had cooked up a mini feast for the family to eat on this hot sunny day.   
  
The young boy was sat on the fresh green grass far from his father. He was a boy of peace and he wanted to be near the flowers that his mother would plant every so often on a weekend. So many colours that took his fascination. He watched as the bees flew down and landed perfectly in the middle of the colourful plant. Above him he could hear the birds singing away. But what really interested this boy was a small ladybird. A ladybird that had now landed on the petal of the plant when the bee had left. He watched the small creature with happy eyes, he was very interested in nature and how it worked, and he’d spend hours in his room reading up on them. His parents found it odd but amusing in his young age.

“Eren!” his mother called from the kitchen.

Eren looked round to watch his mother walk from the kitchen and out into the garden to take her seat next to her husband. Eren smiled and rushed over to her.

“Mother.” He said with delight.

“Pieck’s coming round today.” His mother softly said as she placed her soft warm hands on his thin shoulders.

“Brother’s fiancé?” he asked.

“Yes, she’ll be stopping over for a couple of weeks while her parents have a holiday.” She smiled.

Eren adored Pieck, he didn’t have any friends, but he thought of her as a friend. Although, she was seven months pregnant with Zeke’s baby and became tired very easily. Whenever she came over she would walk with him over the fields and give him a proper day out. He loved those days and she had done that ever since they’d gotten to know each other. Eren was just happy to have known her.

“She may take you over the fields.” Said his mother and Eren nodded.

“Probably not far. Don’t forget she’s getting bigger.” Said his father with a warm smile.

“I don’t mind if it’s just in one area. I just wanna spend the day with her.” Said Eren.

“She’ll be here in couple of hours.” His mother said and Eren laughed.

Later, Pieck had arrived at the house, parking her small car behind Mr Yeager’s. Once she’d locked it up she walked over to the door. Pieck had just come from working seven hours in a café dressed all in black. Her midnight hair was tied up and she walked to the front door. After ringing it Mrs Yeager opened the door.

“Hello Pieck, darling.” Said Mrs Yeager as she walked out embracing her into a hug, minding Pieck’s bump. “Come on in, you have any luggage?”

“Yes, it’s in the boot.” Said Pieck with her sweet voice.

“Ok, lend me your keys and I’ll take them in for you.” Mrs Yeager offered.

“Oh, thank you.” Pieck smiled and gave them to her.

“Eren’s in the garden.”

“Ok.”

Pieck entered the house and made her way to the garden where she found Mr Yeager sitting at the table now enjoying a cold beer whilst Eren was still interested in the insects.

“Hello, Mr Yeager.” She said giving him a hug from behind.

“Oh, hello my dear.” he smiled and waited for her to take a seat next to him. “How’s work?”

“Oh it’s fine. Training a new girl for my maternity leave. Sandra is her name, sweet girl.” She said sliding down the chair slightly to support her body.

“How is it?” he then asked slightly pointing to her bump.

“Weird but happy. I’m not sure how to explain it. I just want this baby so much that I wish I’d given birth already and to finally hold them.” Pieck smiled stroking her bump.

“That’s the nature of it. We’ve change Zeke’s mattress, it got old so I’m hoping it’s perfect for you.” He explained and Pieck nodded before looked at Eren who now had a bird perched on his hand. She watched as he stroked it with a warming smile, seeing the bird not feeling any harm or having any worries.

“How’s he been? Any problems?” Pieck asked in a more serious tone and Mr Yeager sighed looking back to his son with worry in his eyes.

“He’s not destroyed anything so far nor showing any signs. He’s just been the normal Eren.” He explained briefly as to not worry her.

“I’d hate if he had to be outcast, it wouldn’t feel like a family with him gone. Eren has grown into a fine young man ever since I meet him four years ago. He was very sweet and kind. I know I have seen his episodes but he’s just a child.” She said sadly as she recalled the memories.

“But there’s no age limit.” Mrs Yeager gently reminded her as entered the garden to join them.

“Huh?” she snapped her head to Mr Yeager, her blue eyes fixed on his stern face that was fixed on his son.

“If the Phoenix catch wind of Eren. They’ll hunt him down and send him away. I can’t have him go through that, being labelled as an outcast.” He said leaning forwards. “I want to protect him as much as I can.”

“You’re a strong father, Mr Yeager.” She said sweetly watching him look at her.

“Please, Grisha will do.” He waved and Pieck giggled.

“Ok, Grisha.” She looked back to Eren who was still fixated on the bird. She breathed out happily before moving over to him. When the bird flew she’d bent down slightly and took his side. Eren jumped slightly before looking over to see her. His grin grew wider as he turned to hug her.

“Pieck.” He said.

“Hey there champ.” She said before releasing and standing up straight. “Wanna go to the fields in a couple of days.”

“Yeah.” He said and she nodded.

During the evening the family ate dinner and now sat in the living room watching the TV. Eren sat beside Pieck while his parents sat on another piece of sofa. Eren’s eyes looking at her bump and his brain working out how a woman could carry another human. This though was scary to him and he had never really understood the subject of pregnancy. It was at that point that he notice Pieck looking at him with a small smile. She knew he was curious and gestured him to touch her bump. Eren reached his hand over touch her belly and lightly touched the hard skin. He slightly stroked it, getting a feel of what it was like.

“This is your nephew or niece. A new addition to the family.” She said pacing her hand on his.

Just as she did that the front door had opened and closed softly. Both turned to see a man dressed in a captain’s uniform for the army. His blonde messy hair everywhere. This was Zeke, and Zeke had just returned from Eldia for the night before going off again the next day. He generously walked through to the living room and giving his fiancé a loving kiss. Eren had released his hand from her belly and moved over to his brother who knelt down to hug him and finishing it off with a pat on the head.

“Sweetie I thought you were taking Eren to the fields today.” He said but Pieck shook her head.

“Oh no, not for a couple of days. I’m training a new girl and I can’t take him there.” She said.

“No one else will take Eren because it’s his and Pieck’s Nature Time.” Said Grisha and both he and Eren nodded.

“Oh right, I see.” Said Zeke before taking his seat next to his soon-to-be-wife and the two cuddled up together leaving Eren on his own. But he was ok with that because he retreated to his bedroom. His room was blue and shelves full of frozen insects in jars or cabinets. Books filled with knowledge of nature. He was stood in the door way to his room, he moved in attempt to get over to his bed that was opposite and below the window. His body suddenly felt light and soon vanished in a short silver light and within milliseconds he reappeared standing on his bed. He didn’t take him long to realized he had just teleported from his doorway to his bed. This was something he was born with, teleporting but he had also developed a few more techniques such as destroying things with a click of his fingers and setting things a light. Eren’s life was complicated because he had no friends at school and no one would speak to him unless they were friends of the family or relatives. He resorted to nature because that was the only species that would acknowledge him. He felt like he could talk to them and help get out his feelings and thoughts. Though, he does love his nature time with Pieck in the field, it was the only time and place where she would listen to him and they’d spend some alone time whilst watching the sun go down. But, ever since he had discovered this ability of his he just wasn’t sure if it healthy for him. He definitely knew not to use them outside in case Eldian finds out. He was scared that if he ever had to leave that his family would forget him or that he would forget them…..

It was getting late and the family were still sat downstairs whilst Eren had quietly gone to bed. It was nearly midnight and four were still sat watching TV. All four knew the discussion that will occur but it was the question of who would speak first.

“I wish this didn’t happen to Eren.” Said Nilea, Mrs Yeager, they knew this was coming.   
  
“Mother, we can’t assume anything will happen.” Said Zeke cuddle up with his fiancé.

“I know but if Eldian finds out…..”

“They won’t.” Zeke interrupted. “We’re doing fine, he’s not going anywhere.”

“Have they suspected anything at work, love?” Pieck asked looking into his blue eyes for answers.

“No.” he shook his head. “As far as I’m aware the Director or Eldian doesn’t know. We’re safe for now.” He said rubbing her arms smoothly.

“But for how long?” Grisha said looking down at the floor.

Zeke sat at his office desk filling out the paper work of the private’s training and improvements. This was the only part of his job he hated. On his shiny desk was a photo of his family, his lovely fiancé smiling as she was sat on the garden grass, his parents at the front door of their new house and another of a close up photo of his bother smiling and his head resting on his arms. Every now and then he would look at the pictures to remind him of his family waiting for him at home. All the memorise he had with them flooded into his mind, distracting him from his work. Zeke smiled to himself, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t noticed his door had opened and figure was now stood in front of his desk. Zeke blinked and looked at the figure. It was Lieutenant Nile Dok, the one man he hated. Zeke and Nile go way back and never got on as friends so they became rivals. Nile always thought he was better than Zeke and always looked down on him as if he was dirt on his shoe. He couldn’t deal with Nile right now due to the work he had but this guy made his life even harder.

“Hey there.” Nile said cheekily as he cocked a grin on his oily face.

“Don’t talk to me Nile, I have too much work to do.” He said and continued his paperwork.

“Oh, so much that you ponder over those photos.” Said Nile picking up the two of his fiancé and parents. “Sweet partner.” He grinned and Zeke who was giving him a glare. “Nice family.” He placed the two photos down before picking up the third. Zeke went to take it off him but Nile was quicker and drew it towards him whilst taking a step back when Zeke stood up.

“Now, now Zeke. Violence solves nothing.” He mocked and then looked at the photo. “Damn, that you’re younger brother?” he winked at him but Zeke growled.

“Give it back!”

“He looks like a nice kid, maybe I should get to know him.”

“Don’t go anywhere near him Nile!” Zeke gritted his teeth. This suddenly gave Nile suspicions.

“Oh, is he an outcast?” he questioned as a joke but when he noticed the seriousness in Zeke’s eyes he knew he hit the nail. Zeke said nothing but glared. “I wonder what the Director would think if he was told.” His grin grew darker.

“Nile, he is not an outcast I just don’t want you near my family. Come near them and I will kill you.” Zeke threatened.

“Touchy aren’t we? Nah, you brother looks like a pull back. He’ll only slow you down.”

“Insult my brother again and I’ll do more than report you.”

“Come on Zeke, give me what you got.” Nile said as he walked over and leaned into Zeke, both glaring. “I bet I could be a better brother to that outcast of yours.”

“He’s not an outcast.”

“Until the Director hears otherwise.”

“Are you challenging me?”

“No, I’m just helping the Director getting rid of wasteful flesh with inhuman abilities. I’m sure your little sibling will feel welcomed.”

“You have no evidence.”

“Not yet.” Nile grinned at him before turning away to the open the door. “Afternoon.” He said before leaving.

Nile really annoyed him and now he suspects his brother of being an outcast. If his brother was exposed he’ll never see him again and the family will be destroyed. He just couldn’t think of what would happen when Eren is found. He couldn’t convict his younger brother to live as an outcast.

Would he be treated with kindness?

Do outcasts treat each other with respect?

Zeke just couldn’t think. But right now the only thing he could think of was his parents. He sighed and sat down rubbing his head before picking up the phone on the right side of him and dialling the house number. He waited as the phone rang he knew his father was off for the day and his mother would be at the shops. The phone still rang.

Maybe he was in the shower?

Or just in the garden and may not be able to hear the phone?

Nope, the phone was picked up after a while.

_“Hello, Grisha speaking.”_

“Dad.” Zeke said.

 _“Son, what’s wrong you never phone from work unless it was vital.”_ His father replied.

“Well it is.”

 _“What is it?”_ his father was now worried.

“I thought Eren was safe, but it turns out he’s not.”

_“What are you talking about son?”_

“Nile Dok.”

_“Oh, not him again, what’s he up to?”_

“He’s figured it out. He’s caught on to Eren.”

_“You can’t be serious.”_

“Dad, all it took was for him to look at the photo I have. I think he’s gonna look for Eren. Where is he?”

 _“Eren’s with you mother at the shops. Should I call for them to come home?”_ Grisha asked.

“No, wait for them to come back and make sure Eren stays at home. Nile knows my address because of past events. He knows where to find Eren. I think our protection is failing, the Director would believe anything to do with outcasts.”

_“Yes, you’re right. I’ll make sure they stay home. But Zeke…”_

“What?”

_“….Pieck’s taking Eren to the fields later today because she finishes early.”_

“Damn, they love the fields. Alright they can go because the fields aren’t that far.”

_“I’ll tell them when they return. Bye son.”_

“Bye, father.”

He ended the call. This was bad, Nile had destroyed what they guard and now Eren really is on the line. He had to find a way to protect his brother from Nile who was absolutely dead set on exposing Eren. Only a video or photo that explained Eren because his warps and burning are happening to frequently and he could not stop it. Eren doesn’t understand or know how to control his powers. This could have him sussed out. But what Zeke didn’t know right now was that Nile was stood just outside the door.

The café was fairly quiet and the radio was just as boring. Pieck stood behind the counter elbows on polished wood and head on her hands. She was bored and after teaching Sandra there was nothing left to do and she was finishing in two hours. But her mind wondered and her thoughts on the fields that her and Eren goes to. She wondered what they’d talk about, if it was something he’d done because he wouldn’t talk to his parents just in case but the atmosphere of their conversation was always light and positive. Having Eren speak in an environment he was use to made the conversation a lot smoother. Pieck didn’t know how she ended up taking Eren to the fields but it was not long after she’d met him. They used to talk out in the garden but then his parents to Zeke would interrupt and nothing was said. One day, she took him to the fields and when they were out in the open Eren spoke about things more in depth and how he felt. Pieck loved hearing Eren talk, it told her of his happiness and it really was the only time they could talk in private. She always knew that Eren could come to her if he needed something or just to talk because that was her personality. To be honest she was very fond of Eren, he was happier than his brother and she sees him more than her fiancé and if it was the other way round she would marry Eren but she couldn’t because he was eleven and she was in love with his brother. Pieck looked down at her bump, standing straight she gently soothed her hand over the clothed skin and closed her eyes. She wanted Eren to be a part of their child’s life. She wanted her child to be happy and safe with Eren, she trusted him enough to be alone with him. Although Zeke was fond of the idea with her and Eren in the fields at first but he grew used to it since he was home late and never got to spend time with her so he’s ok with Eren keeping her company. Pieck sighed and the door opened with a jingle. She snapped her eyes open.

“Hello.” She said but happiness took her completely, the person who had entered the café was her soon-to-be-husband. She smiled as he walked up to the counter. “Why, hello kind sir.” She giggled.

“How you doing, miss?” he giggled back.

“So what brings you here, you finished?” she said but the seriousness that was now in his eyes had said it all.

He had sat her down on a nearby table that had a candle light flickering. He had told her everything and the atmosphere soon changed.

“What!” she exclaimed. “He’ll expose Eren.”

“It was a scare, I have to protect him.” Zeke replied.

“I’m sure you do. But, you know Nile. Would he really do that? Would he really break a family?” she asked him but Zeke lowered his eyes to the candle light not responding to her questions and she sighed heavily. “Zeke?” she said and he still didn’t respond. “I’m taking him to the fields tonight. I’ll talk to him and make him understand. This will prepare him to…..”

“You can’t!” Zeke jumped in having her look in shock. “You can’t tell him someone knows. This will make him very uncomfortable and you know what happens when he’s uncomfortable.” She stole a breath when he looked at her dead in the eye. “He’ll click his fingers and destroy and that will definitely expose him. I’m fine with you taking him to the fields but I can’t have him know about this.”

“And you think that’s fair?”

“To protect him than yes.” Zeke then sighed. “Pieck I can’t have this family broken. You know, we didn’t know about it until he was three. We noticed this warping and he hadn’t realized he’d done it. Mother and father were deeply worried for Eren because of this law. They wanted to keep this private and they have up until now.” He shook his head. “Pieck, I’m worried.” He then hung his head. Pieck had seen this sadness and she reached over to his hand and placed hers on his. Zeke looked up to have direct eye contact with her, her warm smile made it better.

“I know you are, we still have to live with it. No matter the result.”

“That’s why I love you.” He said romantically and leaned in for a kiss.

When they returned home Zeke spotted his brother sat on the floor watching a nature documentary. Just looking at him made his heart ached so much. He just knew that his room would be empty and that was not what he was wanted to see. But Zeke knew he just had to make the most of it. He felt Pieck’s hand on his shoulder before she went up to take a quick shower. Zeke, however, sighed deeply before moving over to his brother to sit next to him on the floor.

“Hey squirt.” He said wrapping an arm over his brother’s shoulders.

“Hey bro, check it out. That’s a whale.” He said pointing to the screen that had a beautiful shot of a whale swimming calmly in the sea. “It’s beautiful and calm. I just wish I was like that.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Zeke questioned looking to his brother.

“Because I know someone will find out and I’ll be sent away.” He suddenly felt Zeke’s grip tighten and Eren looked to his brother in the eyes.

“You’re not going anywhere. You know why?” he watched Eren shake his head. “Because I’m your brother and I’m here to protect you. I’ll always protect you, Eren. I promise.”

“You really mean it?”

“Of course, what kind of brother will I be if I couldn’t protect you?” He smiled.

Eren moved in for a tight hug with his brother and silently let a tear drop from his eyes. Zeke held his brother close to him like he was his life support.

“That’s right kiddo. I’ll protect until the very end.” He said softly.

Pieck had returned having showered and changed into a light and colourful flowery strapped dress with matching pumps. She smiled at the two until Eren noticed her.

“Are we going now?” he said happily and she nodded.

He quickly said good bye to his brother and parents before taking Pieck’s hands and leaving the house and into the sunny day.

The two walked through the happy smiling town fill with arch ways and streets. Stone floors and markets everywhere. Now days like this Pieck would treat Eren to dinner. She would take him to diner where he’d eat well cooked food and cold drinks. She loved seeing him so happy. Once they would eat she’d take him round the town provided she’d get rest stops. But after having a great day in the town the two walked out of the city and into the green grassed fields. Walking up to the gate Pieck opened in and allowed Eren to run on ahead while she took her sweet time. Eren ran like he was free from suspicion and power. He stopped to look a freedom before. He took in a huge breath of air and clearing his mind. Here he felt relaxed and safest the most. Eren let out a breath before sitting down on the fresh grass. From afar he could hear Pieck quiet walking up to him before stopping behind him.

“I feel more relaxed here.” Eren said until suddenly Pieck got down on her knees and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. “Pieck.” He said looking behind to her.

“It’s ok right? For you to have this power.” She said before looking at his confused look. “It’s not like you’re hurting anyone. Why do people do this?” she questioned but Eren turned his gaze back to the beautiful scenery in front.

“I don’t know. It just happens. I don’t understand this law but it doesn’t mean I can’t break it.”

“Eren, even if you are sent away, I’ll never forget you.”

“I won’t forget anyone.” He replied.

“It’ just I want you to be a part of our baby’s life. I want our child to have a connection with you and a place in your heart.” She said releasing him to move over and sit down beside him.

“I wanna know your child too.”

She looked over to Eren and smiled.

“Eren, I want to hold that pretty flower you found a while back.” She watched Eren look to her before nodding.

She watched him go down further to the flowers below. She watched him look through the bushes and flowers while she waited for him to come back with the flower she’d requested. Finally, he had returned to her holding a flower but then something unusual happened. Instead of walking back, he accidently warped back without even realizing it but Pieck didn’t say anything a part from taking the flower from him. She may not have said anything but a figure with a camera will.

The next day Zeke was getting ready for work quietly without waking his fiancé, he had received email from the Director that all employees were to report to the government house at seven hundred hours. Once he was dressed he picked up an apple and quickly drove to work. He wondered what this meeting was about and such a sudden one to. Well, he guess something cropped up during night. But it was so bizarre to have a meeting like this at the crack of dawn. Anyway he took the one way road up to the huge cathedral like house, he drove around the huge fountain and at the bottom of the stairs that enter into the building. Getting out he gave his keys to a private shofar who took his car to the car park while he began to make his way up the stairs. Halfway up, he met his second in command, Colt Grice, wearing similar clothing to him and on his face was the same confused look.

“So what’s up?” he asked Colt.

“Dunno Sir, but it’s something big. The Director wanted everyone to hear this. It sounds serious.” Colt replied.

“Looks it too if everyone is turning up.” Zeke answered.

“I hope not. I can’t deal with any more bad news, not after my wife’s death.”

“I sorry to hear that Colt.” Zeke nodded in sorrow.

“Thank you sir.” Colt nodded

The two made their way into the house. The inside was dull, cold and full of floors. Whichever way they walked up to the elevator just ahead, passing the large two stairs that lead to the first floor. The meeting room was location on the fifth floor so by taking the glass elevator he and Colt made their way up. Not a word was said to each other during the ride but when they reached the floor they filed into the meeting room that was like a proper government debate room. Tables and benches forming almost a square from the bottom and expanding out and up to the top. Privates sat at the top, captain’s in the middle, lieutenant’s not far from the bottom and on the very bottom were the general’s. At the very front were high blocks that sat the Director and his private men. Once everyone was seat The Director stood up. Dressed in the finest black suit known to man, white hair with fades of grey that showed his age. Dark eyes scanning the room.

“Eldian, the army, my finest men and among man. I welcome you all. Now I know you all must be wondering as to why I have called an immediate meeting this morning.” He said looking around each and every member. “Last night I was received some interesting information from an individual employee. I have to admit this is the most interesting one I have every analysed. Observe.” The Director seated and just as he sat the lights faded out and four square screens appear, one for each side. A piece of footage was played which made Zeke’s heart stop. It was Eren and Pieck in the fields but what the footage had caught was Eren teleporting to Pieck. Everyone was taken aback by this kid. Zeke knew that Eren didn’t do it on propose because he didn’t know how to stop it. It just happened. This was great Eren was exposed and now he was in trouble. The screens faded and the lights came on.

“As you can see, this child must be exiled.” Said the Director.

At this point Colt turned to Zeke and whispered. “That’s your brother.”

“I know.” Zeke whispered back.

“We must banish this child, find him and exile him. Dismissed.” That was the Director’s final words.

This was bad. Zeke had to get to them before the army does. But, who would do this? Then in clicked. Nile. He spoke of this a few days ago, this was all him and Zeke spotted him from the opposite side, grinning like he was very pleased with himself. Zeke was in full rage. He left his seat angrily and made his way out of the building. He stormed out and demand a shofar to fetch his car. In doing so Zeke pulled out his phone and called the house.

 _“Hello, Mrs Yeager speaking.”_ It was his mother sounding happy where as now that was to change.

“Mother, get Eren out!” he said hastily as his eyes scanned the privates suiting up and gearing up the cars, his heart was racing more and more.

 _“What, what’s going on?”_ she now sounded worried.

“They know. They know about Eren. Nile recorded Eren and Pieck in the fields.”

_“What?!”_

“Mother, Eren warped and he didn’t know he did it. That footage was just shown to the Director and now in front of us. Mother get him out. The whole Eldian is looking for him, they’re getting ready now.”

_“Zeke I…”_

“Wake him up, evacuate. Move now!” he almost screamed.

Just as he got off the phone his car was pulled up. Zeke snatch the keys and his car and hastily drove away from the house. This was great Eren was exposed his family was in danger and what’s worse is Pieck was heavily pregnant, she couldn’t move let alone afford to be in shock if they come barging in. He had to get back to the house and help get Eren out. He didn’t care about the traffic he only beeped them out of the way as he drove faster and faster. When he reached the house he saw his mother rushing out over to him.

“No time to explain. Get him in the car.” He rushed over to the house to see his brother sat on the steps with Pieck comforting him. He was fully dressed as if ready to go out. “Eren get in the car.” Zeke said out of anger.

“Zeke, slow down for a second.” Said his mother coming up behind him.

“Not right now.” He said turning to her.

“Zeke, Eren’s in shock he’s not moving and if you listen he’s saying something I can’t make out.” Said Pieck looking at Zeke who was now looking at her, her hand smoothly rubbing Eren’s back. She was right he was mumbling something, something that wasn’t English. Zeke sighed.

“Look we don’t have time. If they find Eren they send him away. The whole of Eldian is out there right now looking for him. If they come here they could kill us and I don’t want you, Pieck, going into shock. Now Eren will you get in the car!” suddenly Eren lifted his head but something was wrong, really wrong. His eyes, his lovely sea green eyes were now glowing fiercely gold.

“Eren?” Zeke asked him but he was unresponsive.

Eren’s brows knitted together and a vase from the living room was burst into flames with such force scaring the family as Grisha rushed to extinguish the flames.

“Eren!” his mother screamed and the father came rushing back.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Zeke wasn’t going to wait around for much longer. He grabbed Eren’s wrist and pulled him from the stairs with force. Other object was set a light but he didn’t care. He had to get Eren out and out of harm’s way. He threw him in the back of his car and turned to get in the driver’s seat but was stopped by his father.

“You’ll come back right?” he asked worryingly.

“Yeah, I’ll keep him safe until they think he’s already gone. Then we’ll come back.” Zeke smiled slightly before getting into the car and hastily driving off leaving the family behind.

Eldian was a large place so he drove to the other side, there would be less privates that way but Eren was still in shock. He kept playing with the radio with this freaky power he didn’t know he could control but at least it kept him quiet. The drive would be long but running away was taking a while because the day went fast hiding away from Eldian. He slammed the breaks hard as the road ahead was blocked by privates and their cars. Great he couldn’t get past and there was no way he turn back now but he was pretty sure that Eren had hit the back of his seat.

“Ouch, what’s going on?” he heard Eren moan.

“It’s ok, you’re gonna be ok.” Zeke tried to calm him.

“I was in the house before, how come I’m in your car?” Eren was beginning to freak out.

“Eren, calm down. You went freaky and burned things, even messing with my radio but I need you to stay calm.” Zeke almost pleaded.

“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe this.”

“Eren please don’t freak out, I’m here.”

“I’m gonna get caught, sent away, killed.”

Zeke looked at Eren through his rear-view mirror to see him freaking out.

“Eren no, you keep this up someone will see you.”

“I can’t take this. I’m uncomfortable here.”

“Eren.” Before Zeke could say anything else he spotted and the private was coming over to his car.

This was fantastic, Eren was freaking out and now a private was coming over, this was the end for sure.

“Eren please…”

“I can’t take this!” Eren shouted and then reached for the car door. He pushed it opened and ran out into the streets.

“Eren!” Zeke yelled after him but Eren didn’t stop. He just kept on running.

“There he is, take him.” He heard the private shout and a whole group chased after him.

“I’m breaking my promise.” Zeke said before calmly getting out of the car.

Once he got out of the car he heard a chuckle from behind. Zeke turned to see his rival with the Director. This just got better and better.

“Lieutenant Zeke Yeager.” Said the Director. “A man in my unit taking the young boy under protection.”

“Sir, I’m not gonna sit by and watch you harm my family.” Zeke spoke firmly.

“Oh, that was your brother, shame. When a family member betrays you by being born with such hideous abilities.” The Director smirked.

“Eren never hurt anyone. In fact he doesn’t know who to use it.” Zeke argued.

“All the more reason to cast him out. Face it Zeke, if you don’t cast him out then I will. I’m giving you the chance to save your brother. Cast him out.”

“What? You expect me to do that.”

“Of course.” The Director clicked his finger and Nile walked up to Zeke and then held out a large hand gun. Zeke wasn’t about to take it.

“Cast him out Zeke, cast him otherwise nothing good would come to your family. Of course you’re near wife wouldn’t want to give birth to a child unworthy. It’s him or you child, Zeke.”

Zeke was stuck for a decision.

Eren had hidden behind a market stall until it was quiet. When it was clear he crawled out, looking both ways before running off again. He ran through the streets until he was spotted. Private’s chasing after him until Eren looked behind, his eyes glowed and he clicked his fingers, setting the men alight. He stopped to admire his attack. He couldn’t believe how he worked it. He finally knew how to use his powers. But when he turned back round he spotted his brother standing there. Both now alone.

“Zeke?”

“I asked you to stay in the car. Is it that hard for you to understand a safe way of helping you?”

“Bro, I freaked. I can’t deal with these situations.”

“But what you just did, was that not dealing with it. Eren you’re an outcast now.” It pained him to say it and it pained him even more when Eren gave him the fear in his eyes, pain on his face.

“Zeke?”

“There’s no saving you now.” Said Zeke as he lifted the gun to his brother, aiming for his head.

“What?” Eren questioned taking a few steps back.

“I’m sorry I can’t protect you. This is the only way to save you. Eren this gun is loaded and ready. If you don’t leave I have no choice but to….to end you.” He never dreamed of saying those words to his younger brother. If their family was here now….

“Please don’t do this.” Eren begged but Zeke couldn’t, the choice he was given….he just couldn’t.

“I’m sorry. I’ll walk you to the gate…” He just couldn’t do this. But shock horror - it did.

Eren had turned round and silently walked towards the gate with Zeke following, still holding the gun at him. The walk was silent but when they got there Eren didn’t turn but only let a small tear fall from his eyes. Deep down he knew Zeke was crying too.

“Don’t worry, maybe it’s better this way, Lieutenant Zeke Yeager.”

  
“Eren, I…” no words would come out of his mouth from this point.

  
“Save it. I don’t have a family anymore. Your protection now means nothing to me. So this is the end. Goodbye.” Eren said knowing how hurt his brother was. But sadly this was the last straw and Eren took it. He took it before Zeke could say another word. Eren had walked through the gates of the Eldian Kingdom. Zeke tried to hold up but he couldn’t he dropped the gun and hung his head. After he let out a cry he silently turned to see Nile and the Director standing there with slight grins.

“Well done, Lieutenant. You knew it would come to this.” The Director nodded. “If you think about it. Your brother is now safe from the city.”

Zeke held in a cry before looking of to see Eren still walking the empty road. This image had destroyed his life.

Rain was quick to fall from the dark sky but Eren still kept on walking. He did care now that was out of the city with no idea on where to go but what he did know was that he was hungry. His stomach was the only sound he could hear. He didn’t even know how far he’d been walking but when he reached dipped bridge covered by water he just knew that outcasts were beyond this point. His father had told him about that. The reason they covered it with water was so the outcasts were separated from the city. Eren just sighed and counted on his warp to get him across. On the other side he continued walking until he reach a huge brick wall that looking like it was protecting something. Huge metal doors at the front and two huge statues both were of swords. “Is this were the outcasts live?” he wondered to himself as he examined the place if this really were the members of the outcasts. Eren wondered if they were nice people and there were any kids his age.

Would he like them?

Well there was only one way for Eren to find out. He walked closer to the door and reached his hand out to try and touch the metal.

“Who are you?”

Eren suddenly jumped back from this new voice. He looked to see a boy standing not far from him. He now leaning his back on the right statue and hands in his pockets. This boy had black under-cut hair and dull grey eyes. His body wore a thin white shirt, beige clam-diggers, and brown boots and topped with a green jacket wrapped round his thin waist. This boy looked a year younger than him and was slightly smaller than him too. He watched as the boy smiled and got off the statue to face him.  
“You just been outcast?” he asked him but Eren wouldn’t speak. “What’s wrong? I don’t bite.” The boy giggled and carefully stepped forwards to him and stopped when he was close enough so that Eren couldn’t retreat. “My name’s Levi.” He watched the confusion in Eren’s face but only giggled. “You know, I was outcast two years ago.” Eren looked at him with shock. “It’s a hard life, my parents had not long been killed in a car accident and the Director didn’t make it easy for me either. What about you? You were just sent away, right? What happened?” Eren didn’t respond.

“I know, too soon. Don’t worry you’ll be fine here. Pixis looks after each and every one of us. He makes us all family.”

“F-Family?” Eren finally spoke.

“So you do have a voice.” Levi chuckled. “Of course, he does. He’s an outcast to from the Director’s generation.”

“What?” Eren asked but Levi chuckle again.

“Well, you’re never gonna know unless you meet him.” Levi stated taking Eren’s wrist and pulling him over to the doors. Levi knocked and the doors opened, he pulled Eren in and into his new home. This was Eren’s new life.

Eren’s new life.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

10 years later……

 

The alarm rang at six in the morning, both couples moaned but it was the male who silenced it. Ten years down the line and Zeke was getting older. He sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes of sleep. These last ten years were struggles. Dealing with birthday’s that he his brother could no longer have, not knowing if he is safe or not, alive or not. Still to this day he felt nothing but quilt, every day of his life he just wished that his brother was still here. However now he had to get up and ready for work. He groaned as he left the bed, picking up his clothes and walked out of the room, dressing nothing but black boxers. He walked out into the corridor and on his way to the bathroom. A few years back he and Pieck had moved out if Zeke’s parent’s house and into a house a few block away. It was a lovely place with a garden Pieck could plant flowers and for their child to play. The house was small with three bedrooms. Speaking of bedrooms, he walked past a door with a pretty sing, all glittery pink that said; ‘Gabi’s Room’. He smiled to himself before it vanished. Gabi was ten years old and she never knew Eren, never met him. Zeke found it sad but that was how their life was now. He stepped into their white bathroom and took a descent shower before brushing his teeth. Zeke dried his smooth warm body before placed his black pants and socks on. He put on black trousers, white shirt accompanied with a black tie. He placed on his black blazer with small badges from ten years of service. Of course a couple he weren’t proud about but never mind. He brushed his blonde locks before placing his white gloves on. Zeke stood back looking at his new clothing, Clothes of a general. Oh yes, Zeke was promoted to General not long after he outcast Eren but he couldn’t stop thinking that this promotion was bad because it gave him nothing but guilt. Zeke sighed heavily before making his leave from the bathroom. He walked down the stairs and made a quick cup of coffee and a piece of toast before leaving the house. His jet black Mercedes waited on the stone drive behind his wife’s white Fiat 500. He walked to his car and unlocked it, stepping in he turned on the car. He sighed again before reversing off the drive in the early dawn and driving off to the government house. Every day driving to work was dull and horrible for him. All these memorise of his early life, his wedding day wasn’t that great because his brother missed that as well. Zeke just couldn’t understand why the Director got him to do what he did. Zeke still hated himself. He would always remember his parent’s faces when he told them what really happened. Zeke was broken and his father tried to comfort him on this mistake but it would never be resolved. Zeke had thought about resigning and working for a blacksmiths of some sort. But the job paid his family well and he just couldn’t give it up. Ten years he’d been living in guilt and now he just could last for another year.

Pieck awoke to the sounds of soft chirping from the birds outside, the warmth of the sun shining in through the window. Her lovely green grass eyes looked around to find her husband had already left for work. She too sighed knowing that deep down he was hurting so much. Pieck understood his pain but they had to put on a brave face for their daughter. Thinking about her, Pieck got out of bed completely naked before wrapping her body up in a cream silky dressing gown. She quietly stepped out of her room and headed over to Gabi’s room. Pieck quietly knocked on the door before entering. She entered a lovely pink room with white ceiling and curtains. He flurry toys were all over the floor. She walked over to her pink princess and shook her shoulder softly.

“Morning darling.” She said softly as Gabi began to stir.

Gabi was a lot like her mother. Mightnight hair and blue eyes, soft warm skin and adored life to the fullest. Gabi slowly opened her baby blues and looked up to her mother.

“Mommy.” She said.

“Come on, I’ll make you some breakfast.” She smiled before leaving her daughter to wake up so more.

She walked down the cream carpet stairs and into the greyish kitchen with brown cupboards and draws on the left side of the room, the fridge just ahead and next to them, and a table in the middle of the marble floor. Pieck searched for a pan that was located in the bottom cupboard near the sink. She turned on the cooker and began to prepare breakfast for the two. Pieck had almost finished when she saw her daughter walking in in her pink night gown and her flurry bear in her hand. She watched Gabi take her seat at the table and quietly waited for her food. Pieck quickly served up a cooked breakfast for the two and placed the plates on the table before returning to collecting her tea, Gabi’s juice and some cutlery. The two began to eat.

“Mom, is dad working late again?” Gabi sweetly asked.

“I’m not sure sweetie. But I know he will ring during the day.” Pieck said before taking her first bite of her food.

Pieck had a shower while Gabi was dressed in; a pink skirt and pale pink strap shirt, she was lying on her tummy on her pink carpet drawing on some paper to keep her entertained. Gabi was a sweet child and loved life. Though she hadn’t been told the laws of Eldian Kingdom as Zeke didn’t want to grieve further. When she was born they hoped she wasn’t an outcast. Gladly she wasn’t and that was the positive result. Gabi, however, was loving her life. Teddy bears for birthdays and family time at Christmas she couldn’t wish for anything better. But she only saw her father a few times per week and she wanted to spend a lot of time with him. All Gabi wanted was a full family. Pieck came out of the shower all wrapped in towels and walked into her room. She was glad she’d got the day off to spend time with her daughter. The woman sat on the double silky covered bed and took a few minutes to herself. Pieck then walked over the polish wardrobe and pick out her clothes. Blue jeans and beige tank top. She took out white underwear and socks and then she dressed herself. Pieck then dried her hair and brushed it before tying it up. She then scented herself before she walked out and back into Gabi’s room.

“Gabi, sweetie. You wanna come to town with me?” Pieck asked with a smile.

“Yay, I love going into town.” Gabi jumped up excitedly.

“Come on.” Pieck waved her happily and the two made their way down the stairs.

Pieck put on her brown boots and Gabi her soft pink one. Pieck took her keys by the front door and took Gabi’s hand and after locking the door she then unlocked the car for Gabi’s to get into the passenger seat. Pieck reversed off the drive and then drove off into the town. The drive was only ten minutes and little Gabi sang to the radio putting a happy smile on her mother’s face. Pieck parked in the park car and both vacated the car. Pieck had taken Gabi to clothe and toy shops in Eldian, she allowed Gabi to run around and enjoy herself until she ended up near the government house. Gabi stopped and looked up at the cathedral-like place with a questionable look until her mother came. She looked over to her mother.

“Is this where daddy works?” Gabi asked.

“Yeah.” Pieck sighed. “He works for the Director.”

“The Director? What does he do?” Gabi asked her.

Pieck was stumped, she couldn’t tell Gabi about the law and what had happened ten years ago. It would break their mending hearts over again.

“Mother?” Gabi asked again.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. He’s not that important.” Pieck said bluntly.

“But doesn’t he run Eldian?” Gabi asked.

“That’s all he’s known for but…I don’t think that he does it in a good way.” Pieck replied not looking at her daughter in the eyes.

“Mommy?” Gabi watched her mother looked back to her.

“Why don’t we go have lunch, Gabi?” Pieck asked bending down to her slightly.

“Ok.” Gabi smiled.

Time had gone quick and Pieck took Gabi to a lovely restaurant for lunch. Though, Gabi had a huge question on her mind and she wanted to know. The only things was, is when she was going ask it. She wasn’t sure if her mother would avoid the question or just won’t tell her at all. It’s not like she could ask her father because he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. After they had ordered, Gabi went for it.

“Umm, mom. Can I ask you a question?” Gabi fumbled with the ends of her skirt.

“Of course you can sweetie. What’s on your mind?” Pieck replied.

“Well, can you tell me about the government and the Director?” She saw the shock in her mother’s eyes. “I know you won’t but I wanna know. I won’t understand if he’s says something.”

“Gabi.” Pieck tried to stop her.

“Dad’s angry and you’re unresponsive when it comes to him. I just wanna know. I don’t think it’s fair that I must be kept out.” Gabi had a good reason and she could see her mother couldn’t back out.

Pieck sighed heavily and rubbed her head.

“Yes, you’re right. The Director has hurt this family but I won’t go into this. Not now and certainly not here.” Pieck relied.

“Ok.” Gabi slumped.

The rest of the day was grand. Gabi got a load of sweets and a new teddy she called Flopsy and Pieck a new memory to keep. She took Gabi home and allowed her to play in her room.

* * *

 

Zeke sat in his office just staring, staring at the photo of the twelve year old who has now vanished off the face of the earth. Not that they were allowed contact but he just wasn’t sure if his sibling was still alive and well. It was a cruel thing of not knowing of his health. There was nothing. Nothing but guilt. The general sighed heavily and then he heard the sound of his door open and a man walked in. This man was dressed in similar clothing to him, yes this was Colt. The man’s black hair tied up and a scar on his cheek from battles they had encountered but apart from that he was still the same. Brown vs. blue, both eyes stared into each other.

“Sir, reports are coming in on animal activity, monsters are now being sighted within the city. We lost a few privates. However, the damage isn’t high.” Colt reported.

“That’s good.” Zeke replied. “But, we have these monster roaming round the city. We can’t endanger the civilians. I don’ know who or how but these creatures must be stopped.” Said Zeke, standing up and walking behind his chair to look out the huge window of the town below.

“Sir, eye-witnesses have reported seeing a figure so seems to be controlling them but they are not sure, their eyes couldn’t tell and the figure didn’t last long.” Said Colt.

“Of course not, you wouldn’t want to be seen otherwise people will talk and identify.” Zeke said as he held him hands behind his back. “Colt.”

“Sir!” Colt held the salute.

“I want patrolmen on sight, night and day. I can’t risk the people’s lives. At least this way they can see proof that we do care.” Zeke looked down.

“I’ll see to it that we get patrolmen as quickly as possible. We’ll place them in highly populated area’s.” Colt suggested.

“Very well, you’re dismissed.” Zeke said and Colt saluted before taking his leave. “We can’t allow distractions in this democracy.” Zeke said.

 

Night was starting to roam in on the city and Zeke was still sat at his table only thing time he was filling out paper work. These papers were important documents that were to be checked and handed to the Director’s Manager. Well at least it wasn’t of every Private in this house. Zeke’s job had gotten better but the fact that he is working so close to the man who forced him to outcast his own brother, it made him completely depressed. Zeke wouldn’t see any doctors or counsellors since that day in fact he would only work day after day and spend time with his family but even that doesn’t make him happy enough. He looked at the clock on his desk, it was near nine and still early enough for him to phone home – and he did.

 _“Hello.”_  It was young Gabi.

“Hello darling.” Zeke smiled.

 _“Daddy!”_ Gabi said in excitement.

“How was your day sweetheart?”

 _“Oh it was lovely, mommy took me to the town and we brought sweets and I got a new teddy. She’s called Flopsy.”_ Gabi hastily said and then heard her father chuckled.

“You and your toys, Can I speak with your mother?” he asked.

 _“Yeah, hold on.”_ In the distance he could hear Gabi calling for his wife and then the sounds of the phone being passed over.

 _“Hello?”_ recognized that sweet voice.

“Why hello, miss. Is your father home?” he mocked and she giggled.

 _“Oh kind sir, you don’t have to ask.”_ She played along.

“So, how you been?” he asked on a more serious note.

_“It was fine, I suppose Gabi told you.”_

“I heard all about her new toy.” He smiled again.

 _“But…she then asked about the Director.”_ Zeke’s happiness flew out the window.

“Pieck…”

 _“I know you don’t like to talk about it but she’s seems desperate to know. What do we do?”_ she said and Zeke sighed heavily before rubbing his head.

    Later that night Zeke had arrived home and he and Pieck sat Gabi down at the kitchen table, opposite one another. Zeke pulled out a frame from under the table. It was the same frame from his work desk, that’s because it was the same photo. Zeke gave it a quick look before handing it over to Gabi who took the frame carefully. Pieck had taken one of Zeke’s hands and held it on the table. Both leaned in to look at Gabi as she scanned the photo.

“Who’s this?” she asked and Zeke shook her head.

“Gabi, that’s your uncle.” Zeke replied and Gabi looked at him in shock.

“What?” Gabi questioned.

“Sweetie, that boy is your father’s younger brother.” Pieck said.

“There’s a law that’s been around for centuries, made my Directors back then and this law has been carried out whether they like it or not.” He knew Gabi was confused so he took a deep breath. “Some people are born with certain abilities….”

“Abilities?” Gabi questioned and Zeke nodded.

“Like warping or levitation…” he watched Gabi nod before continuing. “…..well, people who had those abilities were tried and sent away.”

“Sent away?”

“Outcast.” He heard Gabi gasp. “Outcast and therefore no contact with family. Well, my brother had abilities and he was outcast from the city. He could warp and do things that were like setting light, but there was one he couldn’t control. If he focused on something and clicked his fingers it would catch fire or explode. That was what scared him the most. But ten years a rival of mine caught my brother with your mother in the fields. The footage of them where shown and he was hunted out of town.” Zeke explained.

“He hadn’t meant to warp but half the time he wouldn’t notice and that was why they had caught him.” Pieck added.

“To make things worse they made me cast him out. I didn’t want to but I had to.” He finished. “His name is Eren and this all happened two months before you were born.” Gabi was definitely shocked now. “He’d be twenty two now. But I’m not sure of his current condition.”

“Oh daddy.” Gabi said sadly before looking at the frame of the smiling boy. “I can’t believe this, I never knew I had an uncle until now. I only found out he was an outcast and now I definitely can’t see him now.” Gabi let a tear roll from her eyes.

“Oh sweetheart, Eren wanted to meet you too. We just didn’t expect this.” Pieck said moving over to her daughter and wiping away her tears before looking back at Zeke.

Pieck had put Gabi to bed when she cried herself to sleep. Zeke, however was still sat at the table holding the photo, fingers gently soothing the edge of the frame. He let his mind wonder and it was almost as if he could hear Eren laugh but it was all in his head. He let out a breath before hearing his wife taking a seat beside him.

“I thought you handled it quite well.” She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Look at what this has done to us. It’s destroyed our family. Mom and dad can’t do anything with his room and there are so many memories. I can’t do this anymore, telling Gabi was worse than reliving it. She’s so young and…..” Zeke couldn’t continue.

“She deserved to know, and you gave her the truth. I think that that’s all you can do. You know the rules.” She said and Zeke looked at the photo one more time.

“Yeah, I just want to see him again.” But little did he know that three dark figures were stood on top of the government house…….

* * *

 

It was two in the morning and phone was ringing like mad. Zeke groaned heavily as he tossed and turned, this was disturbing Pieck to. Zeke made a go for it. He reached over to his blazer pocket and pulled out his back phone. He flip it open and placed it to his ear.

“General Zeke Yeager speaking.” He said groggily.

 _“General Sir, you have come down right away. The house is under attack.”_ Colt shouted hastily and the fact he could hear gun fire and explosions. This put him on alert.

“What?!” Zeke almost screamed.

_“Sir, you have to come down here right away. I think they’re after the Director.”_

Zeke immediately got up and dressed in a heartbeat.

“Oh sweetie, what’s wrong?” Pieck asked when she spotted him.

“The government house is under attack, I have to go. You and Gabi stay here until I say otherwise.” He said before bolting out of the bedroom and soon the house.

Zeke forgot about the car because it wasn’t far but as he ran he could see the explosions from afar. He couldn’t believe it, building here crumbling and innocent people were rushing around the city in a panic. Zeke couldn’t believe this. As he ran through the streets he felt a shock of the floor and a building just beside him had exploded. He halted before diving out of the way letting his body roll on the floor. He stopped and looked at the damage. Fire burning the concrete of the building.

“Damnit!” he cursed, slamming his hand on the floor. “I gotta get to the government house.” He said and rushed off of the floor and continued running to the house.

Army vehicles and air support where everywhere the closer he got. He had to dodge out of the way when cars approached and when buildings exploded. He couldn’t keep this up but he rushed to the house as best he could. Finally, when he got there he spotted the privates firing and Colt taking covered behind the fountain. Zeke rushed over to him and took cover.

“Colt, what happened?” he asked over the gun fire.

“We didn’t expect them to be here, it was sudden.” Colt replied as he stood and fired out of his hand gun before taking cover.

“Who are you on about?” Zeke questioned again.

“Them.” Colt looked at him before firing again but this time Zeke heard a grunt from a distance and a large concrete wall of a building was just thrown at them, Colt ducked, missing them completely.

“Whoa!” Zeke shouted. “Colt, explain to me.”

“The outcasts are here” was all he said before things went very quiet.

Too quiet. Both Zeke and Colt looked over the fountain to see the privates halted, guns aimed at the stairs of the government house. There was a figure but it was far for Zeke to make out.

“Damn, that is the worse of the three.” Said Colt.

“There’s three of them?” Zeke asked.

“Yes, and look at the damage three outcasts can cause.” Said Colt. “Just imagine what it be like with a fleet of them.”

“Too right.” Zeke replied. His mind was barley touching the surface of the destruction that could be caused.

They both watched the figure closely. The army fired their guns but the figure warped from the stairs and into the middle of the men. Figure on one knee and almost incredible speed slashed like a spiral. The figure was so fast that they couldn’t catch his face. From what Zeke could tell, this guy was holding a serious looking sword and locked in combat with the men. Slashing them and stabbing them. His actions were just so fast that Zeke’s eyes couldn’t keep up with him. But when this guy slammed his sword into the ground he back flipped away from the sword and the men that threatened to harm him. When he slid to a stop his eyes mercifully focused on the sword, he raised his hand in front of his face and then clicked his fingers. Zeke studied this and something clicked but the explosion dazzled him as he and Colt took cover again. The two looked over the fountain again but the man was gone. Nothing but fire from where the man was originally standing. Zeke wondered if he done his business and disappeared. His mind wondered back to that move. Finger’s clicking, only he knew who could do that. But he couldn’t be sure.

He and Colt took and breath before turning away, shock horror. The man was standing just a foot away from them. Zeke gasped in shock, he knew this man. Glowing golden eyes and messy brown hair. He was dressed in white tank top covered by a short-sleeved black leather open jacket, black tight trousers and topped off with black boots laced up to his knees. Eren had changed. There was so much malice and a dark threatening aura.

“E-Eren.” Zeke said with a worried voice.

Eren was having none of it, his eyes scowled, flames roared to life about the thick blade in the most threatening way.

“Oh my god.” Colt said trying to keep his cool.

“Eren, is that….” Zeke was trying to get over the shock. “….is that really you.” Zeke went to move but Eren eye’s glowed more dangerously and the flame sword was now pointed to Zeke’s face, he stopped it inches from his face scaring Zeke to death. The heat warming his skin but not enough to burn. “Eren, please.” Zeke pleaded but he could see no emotion in Eren’s eyes. “Please forgive me!” Zeke got onto his hands and knees and pleaded heavily. Tears was threatening to leave but Zeke didn’t care. He wanted to show Eren how truly sorry he was. No emotions could describe how sorry he was.

Colt watched Eren with in fear of his friend’s life. He just couldn’t watch this, it was too painful for him. Two brothers at war, only one was stronger.

“Please.” Zeke pleaded once more.

Eren had nothing to say, as if he could. He was left alone and pushed out of the city. Some protection his brother had promised. He just couldn’t hold in his anger anymore. His eyes glowed again and this time he lowered his hand. Eren slammed the blade down into the ground inches from his brother. Zeke twitched.

“You want forgiveness?” Eren asked and Zeke gasped.

Eren’s voice had gotten deeper since he last saw him. Eren was now a grown man.

“Yes, yes I do.” Zeke said not leaving his position.

“Why should I forgive you?” Eren’s voice was cold and Zeke shot his head up to stare him in those emotionless eyes.

“I’m sorry for all the things I’ve done. Eren, what else was I supposed to do?!”

“Throwing me out was the last straw. You told me countless times I was safe, I was protected. But you, you pushed me away.”

“I was trying to protect you!” Zeke screamed and all was quiet. “I’ve thought about it and maybe this was the safest way. The Director was going to kill you.”

“What if I was killed after you casted me out?” Zeke gave him a questionable look. “I could have been killed outside the city. This I will not forgive you for.” Eren gritted his teeth on the last part.

There was nothing Zeke could say now. The damage was done and Eren was more broken than anyone else.

“I…I…” Zeke tried to speak but no words would leave his mouth.

“Yo, Eren!” Zeke and Colt’s attention was drawn to the side where another male and young man were standing.

The two toned male had a long face and a mischievous grin. He was dressed; red tight shirt, dark green trousers and black boots. On his hands were black gloves and dog tags around his neck. He had a scar on his left bicep and also looked very dangerous too. This guy was stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smirk on his face. This guy seem to have Colt’s attention. Zeke had glanced at him briefly to see a look of shock on his face, like he had seen or knew this man before.The young raven was stood  to the side one hand in his pockets and the other holding a short, double-barrel brown and black shotgun that he had rested on his shoulder. This boy was dressed in black trousers, grey snow boots, a light large grey zipped up hoodie that swamped his figure completely. These two looked cocky to Zeke. Zeke looked back to his brother whose eyes never left his.

“Eh? Eren you still playing with the dirt.” The raven insulted.

“Just kill him already.” The horseface said.

“No!” Colt pleaded.

Eren closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, no glowing eyes but he dismissed the sword and turned his back on his brother.

“No, He may ask for it but he definitely won’t get it from me.” Eren said before he walked over to his comrades. Both the boy’s giving Eren and high five before a quick giggle.

“Come on. Let’s head back. Pixis waiting.” Said the two tone male and Eren nodded.

Zeke and Colt watched as Eren put his thumbs and forefingers all three glowed silver and the winds picked up and suddenly vanished just like a bullet. Zeke’s life now got complicated, Eren was alive but now there’s a whole new fight.

* * *

 

With everyone seated back in the meeting room the Director had put up the four screens with the profile of the three outcasts that had come in the early hours of the morning. The Director had received a phone call in the early hours and after having this call, by the time he got there the outcasts were gone and the front of the government house was destroy with dead privates. The Director was not happy when he came to the scene. He had seen the marks of bladed weapons, bullet holes and heavy objects that had been thrown. He had given the order for them the clean up the place and once they were done he would hold a meeting. Now that the house was shaken up he thought that it was time to take action. So here he was again giving out another announcement to the house.

“Men of Eldian, this morning was a sudden surprise. I had not expected the outcasts to fight back. However, now that they have thrown the gullet we must pick that gullet up. Should they attack again, we will be ready to take them down.” He stated. “How? That’s what you’re all wondering, isn’t it? Well I’ll tell you how. We trap the bastards.” He said slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. “I will not sit back and allow this to happen to Eldian Kingdom. I expect every man to fight either day or night, these sons of a bitches must be stopped. I know that Pixis is behind these and are sending them out. But we will cease and destroy before they can achieve their goals.” The Director announced.

Zeke and Colt was not liking this stated and both knew what he was saying, would they be able to carry out this request?

“As a member of Eldian we must hunt down the outcasts and kill them.” He said with such vengeance and a grin on his face.

Zeke was now torn between his work and his family. How he could be a general and take down his own brother. This was not what he was expecting, life really is cruel. Zeke just wished that deep down in his heart he could make this all go away. But he knew he couldn’t. Once everyone was in the process of leaving the Director called for Zeke and gestured him with e finger to come over. Zeke had no choice but to comply. He had told Colt to wait outside for him while he and the Director spoke. The Director’s henchmen were still sat with him as witnesses of this discussion.

“Yes, Director Sir.” Zeke saluted to him but the Director simply waved it off.

“Now then, as I remember about ten years ago this boy….” He pointed to the screen behind Zeke briefly. “….was you brother. I know this is difficult but I cannot allow lawbreakers to roam free. As my trusted general I expect you to step up to the mark and follow your job and orders through. I am not making you choose between your family and job but you know the consequences if the result ends in devastation. Zeke, I dismiss you and hope you have nothing more to say. I am making myself clear of the matter and this is my final decision. Hunt them down and kill them.” He explained and that was that.

The fact that Zeke couldn’t respond back meant he couldn’t express his thoughts and feelings into this order that the Director firmly agrees on. Feeling his mind about explode Zeke thought it was best to dismiss himself from the meeting room before he regrets his next action to the Director. Without saying a word General Yeager left the room in discomfort and punched the nearest wall he could find. He released his anger out from this punch but completely forgetting a figure standing behind him waiting for his attention. Zeke quietly calmed himself with slow and steady breaths behind straightening his body up and turning to the forgotten man. The general didn’t smile nor spoke a word and Colt understood what was going through the blonde’s mind. He knew it was the Director and he had said something discomforting to his boss. Heavy, man slowly walked over to his general before speaking a word.

“General Yeager, I’m not asking what happened but obviously this whole ordeal is effecting you. You are at war with yourself because you cannot do two things at once.” Said Colt, choosing his words carefully.

“Colt, how can I go through this nightmare again? History is repeating itself but the outcome will be different and more permanent that ten years ago.” Said the general still calming his anger.

“Sir, I think it is best for you to rest and fully think over what it is you want. Not for Eldian and certainly not for the Director’s intensions. I’m advising you as your second hand to think thoroughly about what you actually want in your life. What is more important?” Colt advised seriously which took Zeke by surprise.

Zeke knew that this was straining him from his intension but it all bottled down to his life and what he wanted. He has a family, he has his own family and suitable job that would pay for them well. However, hearing these words made Zeke think outside the box for a change and for the first time since he recently saw his younger brother, this made his decisions and choices a lot harder. He couldn’t harm his brother again nor relive the nightmare of hunting him down. But, things had changed this time. Eren had gained control of his abilities and knew how to fight with swords. This made him a liable threat to the city should he be pissed off. The attack from last night was a complete shock to them because he saw what his brother had become since he outcast him ten years ago. Thinking back on it now Zeke knew that Eren would cut him down in the most violent way. Knowing that he could wield such a dangerous scared Zeke as his brother could control where they went and what they could do. However, when he replayed that image again in his head he remembered that Colt was shocked by another figure. The other man that was next to the raven boy. That’s right, he remembered Colt too was worried about someone else in the group and that they were at risk of being hurt by him. Zeke looked at Colt dead in the eyes before shaking his head of theories and then looked at the man in front of him again.

“Last night, during the attack, you too had noticed someone else. That cocky man that had a mischievous look. Is he a relative of yours?” Zeke asked seeing the worriedness in the second man’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t say he’s a relative, more like a close friend to the family. Seeing him last night reminded me of the time he was outcast to.” Said Colt lowering his head to avoid eye contact with Zeke.

“What happened that night?” Zeke pressed.

“Sir, the story is heart breaking. I’m sure you would understand since this had happened to you.” Colt replied.

“Maybe your right.” Zeke sighed. “I guess talking about it can really bring back painful memories. I still get nightmares. But if this subject is upsetting you then I won’t push you until you feel like talking to me about this second man of the group.”

“Of course, sir.” Colt responded and looked at his boss with a slight smile.

“However that leaves the third member’s identity. I know Eren and you know the other man but this young raven is a mystery and I plan to find out their identities and scout them out.” Zeke stated.

“So….you’re gonna hunt them down?” Colt questioned and Zeke shook his head.

“Nope, finding them yes, but I plan to persuade them in talking about their goal before I can assume they are doing this to destroy the town.” Zeke replied.

“To the office?” Colt asked

“Yes, we need to get to work in catching the outcasts and make them talk. I’m beginning to think that the Director is thinking to rash and not reviewing the whole event.” Zeke said as he and Colt made their way to his office to plan.

Pieck stood by the window in their bedroom. It was ten at night and Gabi was already tucked in bed after a long day at school. She had kept the photo of Eren and Pieck had it photocopied so she could take a copy with her. Gabi kept this in her school bag and would look at it during her breaks, she would also ask Pieck about him but all Pieck talked about it is how he was when he was a kid. Anyway, she stood by the window looking out for her husband. She was worried that he didn’t take the car but it was an emergencies and when she put the news on this morning her heart raced. Half the privates of the Eldian were murdered but three outcasts and many more were injured. Pieck had hoped that her husband was well and safe from the destruction. To think that their house was not far from the scene it still worried her. Pieck was debating about taking Gabi to school but if the roads were clear enough and to took her there. Pieck could function properly for the rest of the day without knowing of her husband’s condition. He didn’t call nor did the government house call her. So she stayed at home and waited for a reply. Although she didn’t receive anything throughout the whole day she still waited. Waiting for her beloved to arrive home without any injuries if possibly. But then, headlights! Yes, she saw them halting outside her house. Pieck gasped and watched closely for the figures that would emerge from the vehicle. She heard faint voices talking before they said their goodbyes. She immediately rushed to the door to meet her husband. Just as she got to the front door it began to open. Opening quietly she watched as her tired husband walked in with a heavy sigh. It wasn’t until he looked at her that he smiled.

“Darling are you ok?” Pieck shot the questioned.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He said and swooped in for a kiss before walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

Pieck followed him waiting to hear of his news on the attack. She watched as he filled the glass with cold water before taking his seat at the table. Pieck quietly joined him, her eyes now focused in his.

“Sweetie, what happened at the House?” she asked nervously.

“Well…” Zeke sighed heavily. “….the attack was serious. A thousand men were killed and many more were injured.” He took a quick sip of his drink.

“You’re not hurt are you?”

“No, I’m fine.” He said to calm her nervous. “But…I saw him again.” He heard Pieck gasp.

“You mean….”

“Yes, Eren was at the House. To think, he’s controlled his ability and has become stronger. It’s frightening to know he can fight.” Zeke briefly explained until he felt his wife’s hand touch his.

“Fight?” he could feel the hurt in her voice.

“Yes, he can wield blades, and set the a light without it affecting the metal. It’s unbelievable.” Zeke took a breath. “But the House…….there were only three outcasts there and they didn’t look like your average criminals. All three took out the House and half the army.” Zeke explained again.

“With Eren being a part of this, I can’t believe he would do this.” Pieck looked down in shame. “He was a sweet little boy and….”

“He’s not a boy anymore.” Zeke interrupted her and much to her shock. Her eyes locked with his once more. “Eren has grown and he can control his ability. This is a fight and the outcasts are taking the lead. I hate to think that he is involved but on the other hand I have to keep up, I can’t let this faze me.” Zeke said in shame.

“Zeke, baby. I think you need a good rest and tomorrow you will need to sort this all out.” Said Pieck softly.

“Baby I can’t. He won’t be in the city and if I do talk it’ll be only threats.” He said.

“Is that what he did when you saw him. Did he threaten you?” she asked.

“A little but I can see why he did, I can see why he said it. Deep down he understands but on the mask he’s wearing, he’s pissed off.” Zeke hung his head.

“I see.” There was nothing for Pieck to say to him.

Zeke and Eren were close until ten years ago but now Eren has a grudge and she knew he needed to release his anger when he saw his brother. Both need to. Zeke for doing what he did and Eren for the Director’s solution. Pieck knew that the only this would be resolved is if they talked but even that would be difficult.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call, rough day.” Said Zeke.

“Well, I was debating on whether or not to take Gabi to school. But the roads for her school were fine so I took it and spent most of the day waiting for you. Gabi was really worried when she heard the news. She said that she didn’t want to lose you not after learning she’d lost her uncle.” Pieck explained.

“She didn’t lose him, she’s never meat.” Zeke said bluntly.

“But you understand what she means? Right?”

“Yes, I was careful. I’m sorry I guess I didn’t think of Gabi or you when I went there. I really thought he would kill me, he got the accuracy right for cutting my head off.”

“I want Gabi to meet him.” Pieck said out of the blue, catching Zeke off guard.

“What?!” he almost screamed. “You know he’s dangerous now.”

“I know, but it wouldn’t hurt if the two got to know each other. True the attack was random but I believe that Eren won’t hurt her.”

“Pieck babe. I wouldn’t risk it. Not until Eren has had the chance to calm down. He’s pretty pissed right now.” Zeke warned her.

“I just don’t want them missing out on each other.”

“Pieck, he might not be on our side. The next attack he could kill us. I don’t know what’s happening and I definitely don’t know what they’re planning.”

“I’m sure it’ll turn out ok.” Pieck smiled.

Zeke finished his drink and placed the empty glass in the sink. Pieck happily took hand and quietly walked up the stairs. Zeke then stopped outside Gabi’s room, the door was left a jar. He released Pieck’s hand before peering in on his sleeping princess. He quietly opened the door further and walked in without disturbing his daughter’s sweet dreams. He knelt down beside her bed and smiled. Pieck was stood at the door watching her husband finally get close to Gabi. Zeke stroked her pale ginger hair before letting a low chuckle escape his lips.

“You’re gonna go far, and I’m gonna see to it that you do.” He said softly. “Goodnight sweetheart.” He reached and lightly kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

He stood and walked towards his wife, she gave him a quick kiss before leaving for their room. Zeke turned to look at his daughter one last time. He smiled again.

“Sweet dreams.” He said before slowly closing the door quietly.

* * *

 

He took her rough, laying on the bed with her on top. He kissed his lips like they were the last in the world. His hands roaming and ravishing her naked body. Pieck tried to stay quiet as to not disturb Gabi but it was late and night and she wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Zeke felt around and touched her sensitive spots and earning moans every time making him become very aroused by the sound of her voice. Pieck had touched the muscles he had developed from training, his lines and skin. Before the train had met the station she made it moist with her mouth. This fiery energy and lust for sex came on stronger and stronger. The vibes she had given him and the lust he gave her completed the package. Boobs occupying him whilst she slid on to him. Carefully sliding down, swallowing it whole. Pieck moaned as she slid up and down making him harder and harder. Zeke moaned in sync with her whilst rubbing her chest. Then like a volcano, he erupted. Pieck and Zeke both let out a breath of exhaustion as he exploded in her body. Pieck caught her breath and flopped down beside her tired husband, both now cuddling up before they turned the lights out. Pieck must admit, Zeke was darn good in bed. He knew how to hit her good spots and make her feel good. Both heartbeats racing to slow down. The next morning Zeke got up and had a shower to rinse his body of the night before. He showered longer than usual and freshened up. But this time he didn’t take his uniform with him, no, instead he went back to his room where his wife still slept. He walked to the wardrobe and opened the door. He pulled out a pair of black pants and covered himself when he removed the towel. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans with e brown leather belt and put them on. He then pulled out a pair of white socks and placed them on. Looking through the wardrobe again he found a purple top with white patterns on the front. He then left the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. There he poured himself a bowel of cereal before pouring in the cold milk and making a cup of tea. Zeke then took his seat at the table. Oh yes, he was taking the day off in fact he had rung the House just after he saw Gabi and was given permission for day off. He didn’t care if he was losing a day’s pay because he earned that much that one day wasn’t going to hurt his account. He was about to eat his delicious looking breakfast when he felt a pair of soft arm wrap round his body. This stopped him in his path of eating. He turned his head to see his wife in her dressing gown. He smiled at her warmly.

“Morning love.” He kissed her soft pink lips.

“Morning babe.” She said back. “I’m going for a shower and take Gabi to school.” She said as she walked to the door way and stopped, turning and placing her hand on the door frame.

“Hey, don’t worry about picking her up. I’ll do it.” He said and watched as his wife’s face lit up.

“You mean it. You’re really gonna pick Gabi up.” She said and he nodded. “Okay, she finishes at three, make sure to get there half an hour early.” She said before going up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Okay.” He said to himself before taking a bit out of his breakfast and a sip of his tea.

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang. Zeke got up from his seat and headed to the door. He opened the door to see Colt standing there in his uniform. Zeke smiled.

“Hello, Colt.” He said.

“Hello, sir.” Colt replied.

“Colt, I’m not working today. You don’t need to say ‘sir’. Come on in.” Zeke invited Colt in.

Colt thanked him as he came in through the door. This was the first time Colt had been inside his house. To him it was clean and well kept. He liked a house like this.

“Nice house.” He said as he looked Zeke.

“True. We’ll talk in the kitchen.” Zeke said as he showed him the way.

He gestured for Colt to sit and he did, sitting opposite his general who was still currently having breakfast.

“Oh, I’m sorry to have unconvinced you during breakfast. Maybe I should come back.” Said Colt.

“No it’s fine. I wouldn’t have let you in if it caused me inconvenience.” Zeke replied and Colt nodded. “So what have you come down here for?” Zeke asked before slipping his breakfast in again and Colt taking his seat.

“Well, I overheard one of the Director’s followers, and she said that he really has his eyes on those outcasts. I hear he’s putting bounties on their heads.” Said Colt.

“That’s unfortunate.” Zeke said before eating his breakfast again.

“I thought you should know. The Director really has in for them. I mean one attack and he’s already taking drastic measures.” Said Colt scratching the back of his head.

“Drastic measures, eh?” Zeke repeated and Colt nodded.

Light footsteps came rushing down the stairs into the kitchen. Young Gabi was dressed in her uniform; black skirt, white shirt and socks, black shoes and her hair tied into a ponytail. Gabi looked very grown up and the smile on her face topped it all off.

“Daddy, daddy!” she said happily as Zeke lifted her onto his knee.

“Hey sweetie. You all ready for school?” he asked and Gabi nodded.

“Yep, I have all my school books and my homework ready. I’m just waiting for mommy to take me.” Gabi said happily.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about your mom coming for you.” He said.

“What? Why?” Gabi asked him with a confused look.

“Because I’m going to pick up.” He smiled.

“Really?” she gasped and he nodded. “Yay!” she shouted for joy.

“Now come and have your breakfast.” He said before standing.

Zeke carefully removed her before standing up. He walked over to the counter and helped prepare her breakfast. He looked over to Colt.

“You want a drink, Colt?” he asked.

“Oh go on then.” Colt smiled. “I’ll have a cup of tea. No sugar.”

“Tea no sugar, got it.” Zeke put the kettle on.

Just as he put the kettle on Pieck came in all dressed for work. Colt looked at her and smiled.

“Oh, hello.” She said with unease.

“I thought you two met. At the wedding.” Zeke said and Pieck looked to Colt again.

“Oh, Colt. I’m sorry I haven’t seen you since then.” Pieck apologised but Colt waved it off.

“That’s ok, so you off to work then.” He said and Pieck smiled.

“Yeah, seems one of us has to work.” She mocked Zeke who was sorting out Colt’s tea.

He looked back at his wife with a tired look. Gabi had her breakfast and took her seat at the table. She quietly eat her food and drunk her juice in no time.

“You’re fast.” Zeke said to Gabi.

Gabi stuck her tongue at her father before leaving to go get her bags and sort out the rest of her school stuff. Pieck had prepared herself a piece of butter bread for her breakfast and took a couple of sips from her husband’s tea. Zeke however had prepared Colt’s tea and gave it to him before sitting back down to finish off his breakfast. When Pieck had finished she called for Gabi whilst the boy’s continued their conversation.

“Now then.” Zeke started. “What are we going to do?”

“Well, I want to know why the outcasts attacked and it’s not like they’re just gonna tell us. So if we wait for them attack again hopefully we could capture them and interrogate them. Only problem is they don’t stay still.” Said Colt.

“I just want to know what caused them to attack. They didn’t steal anything so they can’t be after anything of value.” Zeke rubbed his chin.

“Maybe they don’t want it yet.” Colt replied.

“No, no. It doesn’t seem right, after all those generations the outcasts never attacked. Something changed recently that caused them to do this. If not a valued item then what?” Zeke was stumped.

“But they took out half of Eldian Kingdom’s army. Just the three of them.”

“That’s it.” Zeke clicked his fingers.

“What’s it?” Colt questioned.

“They attack the Government House. It’s a warning.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” Colt rubbed his head before taking a sip of his drink.

“When they attack, they showed no sign of stealing anything. Those three are attacking the Government House because something or someone has disturbed or attempted attack on them. They only attacked the army and anything related to them. They took the fight directly to them. Something is wrong.” Zeke stated with concern look on his eyes.

“Well, if you’re all wrapped up in this mystery then don’t let me interrupt whilst taking your daughter to school.” Pieck said as she walked back into the kitchen and over to Zeke.

“Goodbye darling.” She said.

“Goodbye love.” Both kissed briefly.

“Bye daddy.” Gabi shouted as she walked past the kitchen with Pieck following.

“Bye Gabi.” He waved her off and the two exited the house.

“Right, we need to get to the bottom of this.” Zeke said turning round seeing Colt take a sip of his drink.

“But we don’t know where to start. At least wait until they next attack. We can find out their pattern and beat them at their game.” Colt said.

“I can’t wait that long. The anticipation is killing me.” Zeke’s leg started to twitch.

“I get it, it’s seeing your brother again.” Colt knew he’d caught Zeke’s attention. “Seeing him in ten years has really got you on edge. Look he didn’t attack he didn’t hurt you. He just roughed you up a bit.”

“I know Colt. But what do you think was worse? Seeing him after ten years of guilt or seeing him holding weapons and killing the army.”

“Zeke, you need to calm yourself about that. You’re still alive, Eren left you alive. Obviously, he hadn’t intended to kill you.” Colt explained to him.

“But I wanna know about the other two.” He looked at Colt to see the uncertainty in his eyes. “Colt, if you know anything about the second man’s identity, it be a good time to tell me. I know I said you’d wait but I can’t. I wanna know who he is and his ability. Just so I know what we’re up against.” Zeke said calmly.

“You still don’t know the thirds identity?” Colt asked.

“Are you kidding it’s only been a night, they attack yesterday and all the research didn’t help. The Director has all the information we can’t access.”

“Ok, but it’s a story I don’t tell frequently.” Colt said but Zeke gestured him to continue. “His name is Jean. Jean Kristein. He has two adoptive kids and Husband. I know him through school……”

* * *

Thirteen year old Colt dressed in the black and white uniform rushed up the playground of the school. He seemed so happy on this warm sunny day. Laughing and panting from his run. Ahead of him were steps that lead to a bike shed. On those steps was another kid sat there reading a book. His brown curly hair swayed slightly with the summer breeze. This guy had been Colt’s friend since infant school and have stuck incredibly close to each other ever since. Throughout their school lives Colt could rely on him the most. This boy was called Jean and he was a tough kid and only Colt knew of his secret.

“Jean!” Colt shouted.

The kid called Jean turned his attention to his left, a smiled immediately appeared on his face. His dark eyes watching his friend running over to him and waving. Colt looked happy looking to him and that was what he liked in his friend.

“Hello Colt.” Jean said calmly as the boy skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Hee. I wanted to see what you were up to.” Colt said whilst scratching the back of his head.

“Nothing much. Just reading this new book.” Jean shrugged.

“Oohh, who’s it from?” Colt asked as he tried to peek at the cover of the book.

“My auntie gave it to me. She recently came back from City of Stohess. She brought this romance novel from one of the shops.” He briefly said.

“Oh, is it to help you with your problem.” Colt stated earning a shocked look on Jean’s face.

“W-What?! I do not have a problem.” Jean quickly looked away.

“Yes you do.” Colt grinned like a child. “You’re in love with Marco Bott.”

“M-Marco?” Jean’s face blushed upon hearing his name.

Everything Colt had said was true. Jean was head-over-heels in love with that boy but wouldn’t admit it. He had only starting developing feelings for him when he meet him in the second year of their school. Well they were friends when they entered but he only began his crush on him in the second year. It was now the third year and he was almost fourteen. Jean wanted Marco but couldn’t tell him. His biggest problem was telling him his feelings.

“Admit it.” Colt pressed.

“Ok, ok. I admit I love Marco.” Jean almost yelled, much to Colt’s glee.

“Oh there you are.” Jean’s heart almost stopped.

As soon as he admitted his problem it suddenly got bigger. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the one boy his heart yarned for. Marco Bott. Oh, he was dreamy. He stood straight and his uniform fit his slim body like a glove. His shirt brunette hair swayed elegantly with the warm breeze. In his hand was his black school bag, he smiled at the two before sitting down beside a very uneasy Jean.

“Good afternoon everyone.” Marco said in his sweet voice, chills ran up Jean’s spine.

“You to Marco.” Colt said with a smile.

“Hello, Jean.” He said turning to him.

“Err, h-hello Marco.” He said trying to compose himself.

Marco noticed the book in his hands, he was curious in what this guy was reading and what the novel was about.

“Say, what’s that book your reading?” He asking pointing at the item in question.

“It’s a romance novel.” Jean hastily said as soon as he looked at the book.

“Aw, what’s it about?” He pressed.

“Err….” Jean was stuck for words.

Colt’s was getting bored and decided to leave the two alone while he found something else to amuse himself until the last lesson. He thought he might go and join in with the guy’s football games or something.

“Hey guy’s, I’m gonna take off. I’ll see you later.” He winked at Jean before rushing off.

“Hey wait…!” Jean called after him but Colt didn’t turn back.

“So, what’s it about?” Marco asked again.

Jean looked to him then the book and then to him again. That smiling face gets him every time. He might as well let this beautiful boy know what he wanted.

“Ok.” He nodded before closing the book. “It’s about this guy who really wants a relationship with this girl. Whoever she’s all popular and he’s a bit of an uncool guy, no one pay’s him any attention. Anyway he tries to get this cute girl to notice him by letting his friends give him fashion tips and getting him up-to-date. But I’ve not finished the book so I don’t know if they actually get together. It’s a sweet story.” Jean explained as he kept his eyes on Marco’s smile. “You can borrow it if you like.” He said.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. It’s yours and I’m clumsy with other people’s things.” He said.

“I don’t care.” He said and watched the freckled boy who gasped in delight.

“What?”

“I don’t care if you lose it, because I’m happy for you to have read it.” He said until realized what he had said.

Jean almost screamed and kicked himself for what he had said. Replaying that in his head may times have given Marco the wrong message.

“Oh that’s sweet. You really care about me.” Marco said and Jean’s mind was shut down.

“I guess I do. It’s because me and Colt had been friends since infants and I guess this means I’m expanding my friendship. I mean it was lovely to have met you on the first day and I guess this is a new relationship for me.” He smiled before placing the book in Marco’s hands. “Here, you read it. Love it a strange feeling.” He said smiling before embracing him in a warm hug.

That night Jean laid wide awake on his bed, his room was small and lamp was on that was standing on his nightstand. He laid there in his white vest and boxers, arms underneath his head. He sighed heavily before looking out of his widow beside him, just looking at the stars and shiny moon. His upbringing wasn’t a very good one. He lived with his father who was a dead beat dad and only paid for Jean if he needed certain things such as food and uniforms for school. However Jean’s was afraid of his father but he tried his best to get on with him. His childhood was very aggressive but as Jean grow up he tried to help his father the best he could. Sure his father would hit him but Jean knew better than that and tried reasoning with his father. Now that he was a teenager he could stand up to him. Jean gave his father the best support to help him with his aggression. His father was calming down now. As for Jean’s ability he only discovered it when he hit his father back and with one single punch he shattered the bone in his father’s arm. Moss and vines encased he room as if enclosing them more in this current situation. Jean became afraid of this and hid himself away. It wasn’t until his father came to his senses and talk to Jean about it. From that time on he and his father had grown close but he was always a dead beat father. Jean’s mind traced back to Marco and what he would think of his power. In fact he was more afraid of hurting him with it then telling him. What would he think?

He couldn’t think about it fully but he knew that he would have to tell him at some point. He sighed again before closing his eyes.

 

2 years later…

 

“Prom???” Jean questioned.

He was sat at his desk during break. He was doodling in his notebook when Colt spoke of the prom that was coming up. Great, three months left and that was including exams. However the prom was to celebrate their schools years, grades and achievements. Jean wasn’t prepared and he only had three months left before they all go their separate ways. What if Marco goes to another college and falls in love?

 

What was he to do then?

 

He knew what he had to do but it was whether he would do it.

“Yer, the school prom.” Colt said.

“I can’t.” Jean dismissed.

“Why? Marco’s going.” Colt winked making Jean uneasy in his seat.

“I know but…”

“Jean, dude. You’ve been putting it off for too long. You have to confess otherwise he will find someone else.” Colt said placing his hand on Jean’s shoulder.

“But I can’t tell him about me.” Jean hinted to Colt.

“Oh, well maybe if you tell him face to face he’ll understand.”

“No, he’d turn me in. I’ll be an outcast then I definitely won’t be able to see him.”

“No he won’t” Colt reassured him with a warm smile. “Marco isn’t that type of person.”

“I guess you’re right.” Jean sighed, letting this go for now.

Jean had walked to his red locker and opened it. He sighed as he put some stuff in and taking some stuff out to put in his bag. His mind was tracing with doubt. So far, he had kept his strength to himself and only told Colt. It’s not like he can’t stop. Jean tried so hard during physical education as to not harm the other students. He strained himself to calm down when playing sporty games. But…to tell Marco was a really heartache. “Well hello there.” He heard a sweet voice from behind.

 Jean gasped and turned round to see his crush standing there with the happiest smile he had ever seen.

“How are you doing, Jean?” he asked lightly.

“O-Oh, me. Err I’m just fine.” He replied nervously but Marco only giggled.

“I see that the prom is coming up in three months.” he said.

“I know. I heard.” He said placing a book in his bag. “So you going with that big shot, Reiner?” he asked.

Over the years Marco had entered a relationship with Reiner, the supposed cool kid around the school. Jean’s heart had broken into pieces when he heard and saw them kiss.

“No.” he sighed.

“Oh.” Jean said looking at his sadden face.

“We broke up last night. I guess he just wasn’t my type.” Marco tried to laugh it off but Jean knew the truth, he was sad and needed someone to be there.

“Well if it made you feel any better, would you….” He quickly shut himself off before he finished.

   

How could he mention the prom now?

 

How could that questions slip out?

 

“Would I what?” Marco slightly pushed.

Jean was indecisive about whether he should say anything but he really did want to go with him. He wanted the prom to be something special. He sighed heavily.

“Ok, I’m just gonna say it.” He said to himself before looking at her again. “Marco Bott, would you like to go to the prom with me?” he asked, pushing out his words.

He face light up with delight and happiness.

“Yes, of course I will.” Marco smiled. “It almost sounded like a wedding proposal.” Jean’s face was redder than a tomatoes.

 

3 months later……

 

That night of the prom, Jean stood in front of the mirror on his wardrobe; dressed in the finest suit his father gave him. Speaking of his father, the man was leaning in the doorway of his son’s room arms folded and cigarette in his mouth. The man looked so happy for his son. Passing school and going to his prom. For a dead beat father he was very proud of his son. Dressed in the finest clothing for this.

“That suit looks better on you than me.” His father said and Jean turned round. “I worn that suit when I married your mother. You know, on the wedding day I stood at the altar waiting for the love of my life walk down that isle. She was in a lovely silk white dress and me in that suit. It was the happiest day of my life. Now I’m giving it to you for your prom.” His father explained.

“Father, I’m sure mother was very happy.” Jean smiled softly.

Fully dressed in the posh black suit, he was ready for tonight.

“The car will be here soon. You better head down.” His father said puffing a smoke out.

Jean and his father walked down the stairs to the front, it was getting dark for seven o’clock. Jean had the night planned out. He would open the door for Marco and talk to him in the car. Then he would walk him into the hotel where their prom was being held and then he would dance the night with Marco. He wanted him to feel special tonight and he was going to make sure that this happened. Once the car pulled up his father helped in him and waved him off. Along the way Jean was wondering on what he was going to say to him. He also wondered what his was wearing. He hoped it is was a lovely dress. When the car pulled up to a house the driver went to get out but Jean stopped him. “I’ll do it.” He said before getting out of the car. When he got out he walked straight over to the house, he cleared his throat and then summoned the courage to knock on the door. He knocked lightly. The door opened. It opened and there stood his love, Marco. He was stunning. A dark sapphire suit with glittered diamonds all over. Jean was lost for words.

“Err…..” he was completely speechless.

“You like the suit?” he said and spun for him to see the full thing.

“Defiantly.” He said out of breath but suddenly snapped himself out of it. “Err, the car is waiting for you madam.” He said and bowed to Marco.

“Oh what a gentlemen.” Marco giggled and took his hand when he reached out to him.

Marco walked side by side with Jean, arm over arm. He felt very special. When they got to the car Jean had opened the door for him, which in turn, had surprised her. Marco thanked him before getting into the car. When Jean closed her door he made his way round the car and got in. Now they were on their way to the hotel.

The Grand Hotel was huge and had loads of decorations and the coloured lights through windows suggest that the music and food was inside. Their fancy car pulled up outside the hotel and Jean kindly led Marco out and walked her to the front doors. They handed in their tickets for the night and entered the lobby. It was a dream. Bright red carpets and seats with golden patterned. Desks and tables all polished with lovely flowers in their vases. To the side of them was a professional photographer taking other students pictures. Marco said that he wanted a picture of the two of them so they happily joined the queue. When it was their turn they stood in front of the grey background. Both facing each other, hugging whilst looking at the camera. Once their picture was taken they entered the party hall just beside them. It was dark with coloured lights flying around and loud music. The DJ was on the far end on the dance floor and creamed sheeted tables with candles and confetti. Room filled with the dressed up students from their school. The prom was good and so was the food. Both Jean and Marco sat at a table and ate until Marco broke the silence.

“So, you enjoying the night?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s going better than I thought.” Jean smiled to him.

“Better than you thought?” he questioned.

Jean sighed and slid his hand over to hers and gently placed it on his.

“Look, can we talk somewhere.” He said.

Jean couldn’t hold it he just had to tell Marco. If not he would regret it for the rest of his life. Marco agreed and allowed Jean to lead him. He took him out to the front and over to the stone hedge, the two were alone.

“Marco there’s something that I’ve been meaning to…to tell you.” He said nervously and scratching the back of his neck. He was getting hot and the words where getting blurred. But he knew he just had to tell him how he felt before he went away.

“Jean what’s the matter?” Marco asked taking his hand in his.

“Well, ok. Ever since the second year at school I’ve had a….a b-bit of a t-thing for you.” His mouth was going dry and he could see the surprise look in Marco’s eyes. “What I’m trying to say is, I….” he got stuck on the last words. He just couldn’t say them. But maybe…..he took his hand and pulled Marco closer to him, once close enough he wrapped his arm around his thin waist and leaned in for a kiss. Taking him in shock but Marco knew that this his way of saying it. Both pulled away he looked at him in surprise.

“Jean, I never knew.” Marco said to him, placing his fingers to his soft lips.

“I guess I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. Love is a strange feeling.” He said.

Marco smiled at him and moved in for another kiss. The kiss was longer but was soon interrupted by fireworks. Beautiful lights glowed the night sky. Both eyes looking at them with beauty.

“Love is a strange feeling.” Marco said before returning the passionate kiss.

Three years more down the line and both Jean and Marco were at the end of their college years with Colt, although they don’t really talk much because college is a big step for them so he was getting to know others. Both Jean and Marco originally lived on the campus enjoying their life together but found a small apartment. A nice quiet place in Eldian. Marco took art lessons while Jean took engineering whilst at college. Although now he was now finding it more difficult to keep his strength under control because he was still a growing man. Telling Marco that was the worst, at first he didn’t believe him until he showed him when he lifted up a car in college car park when no one was around. He remembered Marco’s shocked face before telling him that no one would find out. He also remembered when they first adopted together. Gelgar, was an out of control child and Jean tried his best and even tried to control his strength but he just couldn’t look after the child. But, Nanaba, was the angelic child. One night, Marco and Colt told Jean to go to a bar and have a few drinks to calm himself. On his way he spotted youngsters out and about their hot dates getting drunk and being loud. The bar was averaged size and made of strong wood. He moved over to the bar and ordered his drink. Alcohol felt good for him right now. He needed it after Gelgar’s screaming and crying. Although he felt bad for Marco with the child. He ordered another round. But then, the doors of the bar swung open with a bang and a well-dressed man in the poshest suit walked in with four privates from the Eldian army.

“It’s the Director.” A few people whispered.

Indeed it was, this man with white hair took a seat a couple of stalls down from Jean and asked for a drink. Now, because the Director had taken his seat in the bar the whole atmosphere had changed from fun to dull, barely anyone talked and if they did it wasn’t loud. Jean didn’t care, he only came for drink but this atmosphere was beginning to annoy him. He knew of this man’s importance but he was a risk should he accidently break something. Just sitting two stalls away from the man in charge of sending people to their doom. Jean stood, scraping the legs of the seat on the wooden floor. He turned to leave when he was interrupted.

“I hope you’ll apologize for the noise, boy.” He heard the Director’s voice, drowning his ears.

“Excuse me.” Jean stopped and turned to face the back of the man’s head.

“I told you to apologize. Are you stupid?” the Director came across harsher.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Jean said sarcastically as he walked over to the Director and leaned on the bar by his arm. “But you know something.” He then leaned closer to his ear. “You’re not my father.” He said before getting ready to leave. However upon leaving Jean was stopped by a private that had stood in front of him, hand on his gun at the ready.

“You dare speak such words to the Director.” The private in front of him said in anger.

“Whoa, overprotective.” Jean said with a chuckle.

“Why, you…” the private was then hushed by the Director who stood then stood, and this time, faced Jean’s back.

“Come now, this man has clearly had too much to drink, boys.” His dark eyes watched the tension in Jean’s body. “I’m sure he means well.” He then chuckled.

“Being Director has surely gone to your head.” Jean said facing the confused Director. “Well, I mean, yeah you this hot shot who enjoys destroying lives, when actually you just make things worse. You don’t care about others nor their feelings when it happens. Yet you get your kicks out of it. Well guess what? We aren’t people you can toss around and throw out. Those people you have thrown out are young and don’t know any better. Children. They’re children and you have the cheek to banish them from Eldian. I say good luck to those who hide it because they’re doing a better job than you.” He looked at him dead in the eyes. “No, I have not had too much to drink to stand up for them.” Jean turned to leave. 

“Wait a minute.” The Director called out to Jean who, in turned, stopped. “Maybe I have been cruel but that is the law of the kingdom. I just carry out those laws. Look I’m not to start a fight but if you plan to, take out the boy’s.” the Director taunted.

“No, I won’t fight you.” Jean stated.

“Aww come on, for those banished kids. I thought you’d stand up for them.” The Director taunted again.

A private to the left side of the Director rushed towards him, pulling out a dagger from his belt. Jean knew what he was doing and with a quick turn he smacked the private in the face knocking him down. A private from the right side of the Director took his chance but this time he took out his gun. He was ready to shoot but Jean had picked up a chair and hit him with it, so when the private fired, the bullet missed Jean and hit the wooden wall. By this point people had vacated the bar. Jean didn’t miss his chance as he fought the privates. He threw tables and chairs around until he was pushed outside. Jean couldn’t keep it in. His back hit the car just outside the bar. He quickly came to his senses and placed his hand firmly on the ground. Without thinking mountains of rock shot through the ground around him, stunning everyone in sight including the Director. Jean was caught and he new it in a bad way. His life has ended. Before he knew it he was on trial in the Government House. Stood before the Director, hands cuffed behind his back with glass domes that encased his hands. Jean was sentenced to banishment and was thrown out. He got to say his final goodbyes to his lover and Colt at the gate. He kissed his children, he knew that this was the end for his family life.

* * *

 

Posters were up on the walls and lampposts of the state; informing the public that there was a town fair on Saturday. The fair happened once a year to celebrate the town. On that day children would play until late hours and the adults get their fair share. The Government House relax their forces and have half of Eldian can have fun. The children would wait for this all year round. Flyers came through the Yeager house and Gabi rushed to the door. She gasped in delight when she picked up the fair flyer before rushed into the kitchen. Her father, Zeke, sat at the table reading files from work and Pieck making herself a coffee. Zeke had had his head in his work since Colt spoke of his friend a week ago. Since then they have been working on the outcasts and their motive. Well, what they could get access. Pieck had to work today so Zeke had to drop Gabi into school on his way to work. Anyway, Gabi rushed into the kitchen and placed the flyer on the table before she took her seat. Zeke looked up and smiled.

“Can’t wait for it sweetie.” He said to her and she nodded.

“Yeah, I love the fair. Every year is as good as the last. I love the fireworks they have. All pretty colours in the sky.” Gabi said dreamingly.

She pictured the bright fireworks in the dark night, she felt relaxed upon seeing them. She felt free.

“But first you have to go through school before tonight.” Said Pieck said she came and sat beside her husband, smiling before taking a sip of her coffee.

“True, and I’ll have the night off to spend with my family.” Zeke said before closing the file. “You ready darling.” He said to Gabi.

“Let me get my shoes.” She said climbing off the chair and out of the kitchen.

“You still looking at those files.” Pick looked to Zeke.

“I guess. From what we can access it’s not a lot.” Zeke sighed.

“Maybe the Director doesn’t want you to snoop in his work.” Said Pieck, something in Zeke’s mind clicked.

“Snooping in his work….” He trailed off. “Wait! It does seem strange.”

“What?” Pieck asked.

“I’m not choosing sides but I think that we too are at fault.”

“Zeke.”

“No Pieck think about it, there’s never been a fight but until now…..something has changed that. It’s strange how the outcasts choose to fight now. Something has set alight.” Zeke explained.

“You know what I think. I think that you and Colt are way in over your head. You looking at nothing that tells you anything. Please stop.” She placed her hand on his. “So what if Eren came back and had controlled his ability. Nothing’s going to change. All you two are doing is jumping to conclusions. Give it up babe. There is not enough evidence to support either side.” She then leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Thea’s waiting.” She said softly.

Zeke sighed and stood up. Collecting the files and he walked Gabi to the car and drove her to school.

He sat in his quiet office thinking to himself. The computer screen stuck on paperwork and his desk was tidy for once. He sat there, fingers intertwined and his chin resting on top of them. Maybe Pieck was right. Maybe they were in over their heads. So far none of the information was enough to tell him what was going on. All they had were recent events and names. No evidence that told him who or what had started the attacks. Although, the outcasts had never fought back once exiled.

 

But why now?

 

That was the main question on his mind. If they were provoked then they would but that doesn’t solve it. They attacked a few weeks ago but they didn’t steal anything. Ok, so they solved that they not after anything of importance so it must be something else. The Director might know a few reasons why they are attacking but he just couldn’t ask. The reason could be what he’s up too. That was it. He knew his wife was right. They were in over their heads. He decided to let it go.

 


	3. Kapitel Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long update, it took forever to collaborate these two together. It will take a while for updates to happen as this is a big story so I hope this chapter is ok as it went through so many changes. Do feel free to let me know if things need changing and I'd happily make that change :) Than you for waiting :D

He sat in his high chair having discussed the situation of the Outcast attack. He was angry, annoyed and far beyond rage. Director Darius Zackly of Eldian Kingdom couldn’t care less about the outcast and was willing to kill each and every one of them. So seeing what they had done to his House was the last straw. Once everyone was dismissed he stood from his high chair and walked down the stairs and out the back. His footsteps were loud against the dark blue and sparkling marble floor as he walked to his office. Down a few corridors he reach his office. Doors were big and polish brown, wooden doors with silver hands. He opened the door with a creak and entered. The Director’s office was huge. Still the same marble floor but with book cases surrounding the side walls. His polished wooden desk sat on the far end of the room with huge clear windows; covered in pure white curtains. In the middle of the room was a black round table and chairs with files on it. The computer sat to the right and paperwork stacking his desk. The Director walked over with a sigh.

Not long after he got to working his doors opened and his right hand man walked in. Nile Dok. The Director shared no emotion when the man walked in. As he worked Nile made himself at home and sat in one of the black seats. The man glanced round the room as if he was waiting for the Director to talk. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the Director typing on the computer. Nile sighed.

“Is there something you want, Nile?” the Director said with dullness in his tone.

“Nothing, Sir.” Nile replied.

“Then why are you here when you should be working out there.” The Director asked.

“I couldn’t care less about the outcasts. They’re gone from the town.” Nile snarled.

“Oh come now, Nile.” The Director pulled himself away from his work. “That makes two of us. Whatever they are looking for they won’t get it.”

“But is there something of value?”

“They won’t get it.” Darius interrupted him.

“I guess this mean you have something to do with it.” Nile smirked.

“What makes you say that?” The Director questioned him.

“Well, you throw out those with abilities and yet they chose now fight back. Nothing in recorded history says they fought back before. I know you’re hiding something and it has something to with the powers people obtain. What is your secret sir?” Nile looked directly in the Director’s eyes. “I can only assume that you where the one that attacked them first.”

“Oh Nile.” The Director stood from his posh chair and walked to the window behind him. “I suppose you want in on this. That is, if you’re correct about your assumption.”

“If it means killing those freaks, I’d love to.” Nile smirked again.

“Very well. Listen up and I’ll explain.” Darius Zackly said. “You’ve heard of a man named Pixis, right?” The Director looked behind to spot him nod. With a smirked he looked back through the window. “When we were young our parents favoured Pixis the most. My elder brother. He too was born with the ability and they wanted him to rule this town. I can say that I have some ability that outmatched Pixis. When the day of knighting my father chose Pixis. The man with ability and he was going to banish the law. I couldn’t have him do that. Taking my knighthood and then banishing a traditional law. I said no.” he then turned to Nile.

“You have an ability?” Nile questioned.

“Yes, I do. But I use it to stop the outcasts and keep this in my rein. I will kill every one of them until they are all gone. Throwing them out is not satisfying because they live. People like them should never have existed.” The Director snarled.

“Wait, you have that ability too. So, you’re saying you shouldn’t be here either. Why is that?” Nile said.

“Listen carefully Nile. My ability is what’s controlling this town. The high ranking men and women that serve as a private force have allowed to keep their abilities to rival those outcasts that step out of line. They don’t hesitate to kill. Unfortunately a few lives have been lost by their hand but its a few less to worry about.” He explained.

“What?” Nile asked.

“Do you want this power? The power to crush the outcasts and stand by my side as a high ranking member of my private force. I’m sure that you would want to get rid of General Yeager and his irritating brother.” The Director saw the fire in Nile’s eyes. “I see this has annoyed you.” Darius Zackly grinned.

“Yes sir, those two are like thorns in my side. Yeager, I’d like to crush him and taking away his right. As for his freak brother…well I guess you know what I’m thinking.” Nile heard the Director chuckle with amusement.

“Would you like to have this power to make that dream a reality?” The Director questioned him, seeing the grin appear on the man’s face.

“Would I ever. I will crush them into dust.” Nile agreed, and The Director smirked, pulling open his draw and carefully taking out a syringe.

 

* * *

 

 

The town was in ruins. Seiho did not survive the battle. It was now a ghost town. No soul survivor lived to escape the nightmare. Midorima Shintarou; Shutoku’s Elite fighter was stood in the graveyard ruins of what was once an innocent town to those leading normal and happy lives. The green haired felt remorse and guilt for not coming sooner. Midorima then began to take steps through the valley of silence and took in the scenery of death and destruction. Beside his head a small green orb that floated where ever Midorima moved. It was his communication to Shutoku as well as the other elites.

 _“Man, look at all this damage.”_ Spoke Miyaji through the orb. 

“Ah.” Midorima replied. “Whatever it was took no mercy on the souls here. It’s merciless.”

_“From what you can see…do you have an idea what happened here?”_

“Further deduction is needed.”

 _“Shin-chan, shall we recruit Akashi. He’ll know more than you.”_ The voice laughed.

“Takao!” Midorima growled. “I don’t need him meddling and besides he’s got enough on his plate.”

Midorima continued his walk until he stopped abruptly. Green orbs widened at the sight before him. Two large footprints caved the floor. This thing was heavy judging by the size of the caves below him. Something big took out this town and if it could take out one town what could it do to others or more important…was there more than one?

“Tell Ostubo to get the teams together. We have something big to discuss.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. These were the three main assassins with the addition on Ymir. Zackly had introduced Nile to them and had explained the details. Now with Zackly back at the government house, Nile was left in hideout of the assassins. The hideout was a secret area underneath the government house that only Zackly and his higher ups would know about. Now that Nile is the know, it made him feel very good about himself. He can finally take pity on the outcasts and have his fair share of the kill. Bertholdt seemed to the quiet one out of the four. He guessed that’s probably now lightning strikes. Reiner was the head strong metal fanatic where as Annie was an ice cold bitch. He wasn’t really sure of what Ymir was because she showed no effort in telling. The serum felt good in his body as it released his unseen power. The power to poison the minds and hearts of those he deems unworthy. He had yet to use this power but he had a target to try it out. In the meantime he was sat in a dimly lit room around a wooden table. Papers with photos of the unwanted scattered all over the square. Each one looked through to pick a target.

“Oh, sweet jesus, check this guy!” Reiner exclaimed as he waved the paper in his hand.

“Shut up Reiner. You flap your gums too much.” Annie spoke as she glared to him.

“Shut up yourself.” He glared back at her before placing the sheet in view on the table. “This guy is mine. All mine.”

The man pictured on the sheet was a short raven with and undercut. Annie recognised the picture but kept that feeling bottled up inside. She had hoped no one saw the twinkle of sadness in her eyes.

“I’ll take my time with this one considering he beat me before. I’ll return the favour. It says his power is destructive.” Reiner too the sheet with an evil smirk. “I bet I can find ways to expose him and something else too.” He winked to Bertholdt be he just remained silent and allowed Reiner to have his moments. “You up for it?” Bertholdt was still silent.

“Why do you do this?” Nile spoke which, in return, he got odd looks. “Let me rephrase that, why is this done in this process? I thought you just went out and killed whoever was closest.”

“Because…” Reiner started. “it’s best to get good intel but that doesn’t mean we’re gonna kill them today. With new outcasts comes new powers.”

“Director Zackly has big plans so he wants us to look over the profiles of those left alive.” Annie spoke to the point and gained a stunned look from Nile. “What big plans does he have?”

“The Director’s Remark Ceremony.” She spoke with no emotion behind her words. Nile’s eyes grew wide for a second.

“What does this mean? He’s being reinstated?”

“Man this guy gets nothing.” Reiner sighed as he placed his head on his hand lazily. “It’s like this, there’s really no one to stand next in line after his five year rein. So, he gets reinstated as the director of Eldian. But get this, there use to be another that was in line but he’s been banished as well.” He had really gripped Nile by the balls because he leaned in to make sure he heard all of it. “His older brother, Pixis. Apparently Pixis wanted to break the law and get rid of it for good. Zackly didn’t like that so he found a way get rid of his brother for good and take the title for himself. Not seen Pixis is a while, my guess is he’s the one taking in the unwanted.” Reiner grinned sending chills down Nile’s spine that shook him to the core.

“Don’t talk too much.” Annie glared again at Reiner before turning to grab Nile’s attention. “To our advantage they’re all subjected to the island so taking them out will be twice as easy. However, their defences are very strong we have yet to figure it out. But, we need them out of the way for when the ceremony comes up. It’ll be hard to kill them all and you have yet to own your skill.”

Nile took a breath and sighed. “I know, I want to test it out but it seems your plan would be coming soon.”

“Very, we’re working on something that’ll be hard to overcome.” Reiner nodded. His evil smirk never left his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus shit, ugh, this mission better be worth it.” Kuroko spoke as he jumped down from the gate. “What happened to the power anyway. Who would turn it off?” he along with his teammate; Kagami Taiga began descending down a dark and lonely forest trail. Against the dark night the two could almost be camouflaged. Tight black leather trousers and jacket that contained silver studs on the shoulders and chest, black fur snow boots and the top was pale blue. The colouring of the top as well as Kuroko’s hair showed their mark as a member of Seirin. Kuroko also wore Seirin’s Crest on his left shoulder blade and Kagami wore his on his right bicep. Kuroko was the gang leader for Seirin. The strongest and fearless man to rule the darkness that is Seirin. Over in Teiko six cities are ruled by six deadly and fearless men. Something that Kagami had not factor in when he applied the position in the Seirin underworld gang. As they made their way down the trail, it was silent. Only the sound of the soles hitting the dirt floor or the od few twigs lying around. “Man, nightlife is dead here.” Kagami spoke as they continued.

“Not that the sun ever makes an appearance here in Teiko.” Kuroko replied.

“True that, by the way, why is that?” Kagami spoke as he scratched the back of his head. Feeling like a fool for asking such a basic question.

“Have you really only been here a year?” Kuroko stopped to face Kagami. “Teiko harbours no light in this continent so the sun doesn’t existence. This is a place of nightmares to keep Eldia away from us.” Kuroko placed his hands on his hips. “Come on, Kagami-kun, I thought Hyuuga-senpai told you everything when you joined.”

“Well, yeah but…” Kagami sighed and shuffled on his feet. “…the mind can forget.”

“Sharpen it.” Was all Kuroko said before he began his walk. Kagami sighed and followed soon after.

“You seem to be in a bad mood. Isn’t because of Akashi?” he soon held his breath when Kuroko spun round on the spot of gave him the deadliest stare he could muster. Big mistake to mention Akashi in front of Kuroko at this stage.

“What?!”

“Dude, I’m sorry it slipped.”

“So will my hand if ever bring him up again. What’s wrong with worry about not knowing what is happening?!” Kagami placed his hands up in surrender.

“Ok I get! Look just give him faith and move on. In case you hadn’t noticed we have a mission to complete.” Kagami sharply breathed out. “Let’s just get this over with. Seiho is just down this trail.” They continued their walk in silence.

 

Aomine sat in the trees scouting Paradis Island through his binoculars. He had been tasked as a watchman for their activity tonight. So far all he could see was the outcasts decorating Wall Maria as if there was some sort of party. “Well aren’t you guys all relaxed.” He mutter as he continued scouting the island. He then turned his attention to Wall Rose and scouted the Garrison Brigade. “Drunk as fuck.” He said when he saw them drinking and playing games. He then looked to Wall Sina. “You kidding? Only the Military Police are on guard. Man, they’re guarding like some serious shit’s about to go down.” Aomine then sighed. “These guys are so ready for an attack. Only one army is ready for action. Tsk!”

“Oi, how’s the watch going Aominecchi?” Aomine looked down towards the cheeky voice and had hoped not to see him tonight.

“Kise! What are you doing here?” he growled.

“Well, Kaijo have no plans tonight so I thought I’d keep you company.” He smiled much to Aomine’s disgust. “Anything to be concerned about?” Aomine sighed and looked back through his binoculars.

“Not really, with two relaxed armies I doubt there’s all that much to worry about. Besides, even if they were attacked they could handle themselves.” Aomine sighed again. “Not that there’s anything coming our way.”

“We still need to be prepared.” Kise nodded. “Anything could happen and the best time for that is when peace relaxes us. So Akashicchi claims.”

“Yeah but that little shits always right. Academic as a prodigy that’s just how he is.” Aomine rubbed his eyes with a heavy sighed and looked to the cheery blonde. “Be serious, does Kaijo really not have any plans?”

Kise’s cheery grin went from happy to playful. His eyes turned predatorial as he gazed to the tanned leader of Tou. “I left my boys with an interrogation so to speak. Claims to have travelled from Eldia. Said he was in Eldian Army but…can’t be to cautious.” Kise wagged his finger.

“That’s not right, why would he travel to Teiko?” Aomine asked with a raised brow.

“That’s exactly what we’re extracting.” Kise then laughed hysterically before catching his breath. “Fool should have gone to Shutoku. Midorimacchi would have put him in place.”

“Not likely. Knowing that guy he’d put a blade in his back.” Aomine looked back to the island.

 

He kissed his neck line tenderly as he had the male begging for release. Midorima was in no hurry because he loved it when Takao was rendered defenceless beneath him. Writhing in ecstasy, moaning to entice Midorima. He entered him nice and slow as his back arched into his chest. A smirk played on the green heads as he pleased his best friend and partner. He came in for the kill, his thrusts picked up a pace faster each movement. His moans increased and tears of pleasure trailed from his slate blues eyes and cries escaped his lips. A loving moment could only be ruined when a knock came harshly on his door. Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance and Takao had instantly silenced.

“Sorry to disturb you boss. We have an unexpected guest requesting and audience with you sir.” Said a male voice which belonged to Ostubo, his second in command should Midorima step out of Shutoku. “I’ll tell him you’ll meet with him soon.” Ostubo spoke when he realized that Midorima was not going to answer and walked away.

“Looks like I’ll have to finish you quickly, love.” Midorima looked back to Takao and a smirk playfully returned to his lips as he finished off quickly.

He burst through the large double doors to the cozy living room of his mansion. A fire burning brightly against the red carpet. Black leather sofas sat with a black coffee table that held the tea for the guest and Midorima. A stern look on the green heads face as he walked into the room. Each step announced his authority to his men. His eyes glued to the figure sitting before him. The bulky blonde sat so casually that it insulted Midorima’s demand for respect.

“So you’re the boss man around here. Ha, Reiner Braun.” The blonde grinned widely as he scanned the dark aura of Shutoku’s leader; Midorima Shintarou. “The rumours are true; Dark Academic. Your observational skills are remarkable and your mind is of a quick thinker. Academic.”

“You flap your gums a lot for someone to be stand before me so casually.” Midorima hissed as he too his seat before dismissing his men from the room. He instructed Ostubo to stand guard outside the room. “Why for the sudden visit? We have had no connection for a hundred years, so what does your ego booster Director want now?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Whoa, quick to the point I like that.” Reiner chuckled before straightening his posture. “We’re looking for something that could potentially be on Teiko. Now, without pissing you guys off I’m asking permission. Th other five leaders are unavailable so I’ve appealed to you; Midorima Shintarou.”

“I only have authority over Shutoku be even then I wouldn’t have a rat sniffing around. What resides in Teiko has no importance to your greedy little kingdom.” Midorima huffed. “Stepping forward into Teiko is a death wish for someone like you. Why for now after a hundred years do you come back?” he hissed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Reiner only smiled at the response. “Who ever said we were invading Teiko? I only said that we’re looking for something that could be on the continent.”

“Like is said before…” Midorima stood tall, his dark aura admitting more in dominance. “…You are not welcomed on this continent and I speak for all of leaders. There is nothing on Teiko that has any worth to your kingdom.”

The smile wiped off Reiner’s face into an angered one. His raged was boiling over. Midorima was stubborn, this he knew but having an audience with him was harder. He wasn’t sure if what they were looking for was on Teiko but there was a lot of history here that can be collected. A knock on the door interrupted Reiner’s rage as Midorima requested the person to enter. Takao had entered full dressed and looking fresh. From the look in his eye it seemed he had something important to tell Midorima as he made his way over to the green head. All throughout Reiner had not once taken his eyes off Takao. His eyes hungry and his heartbeat picked up in beat. He watched as the fit male spoke inaudibly to Midorima not paying attention to Reiner. Green eyes instant darted to blue with a threatening look as he snaked an arm around Takao, drawing him close.

“I see, thank you Takao. I will be in contact with Kuroko soon. Dismissed.” He patted Takao’s back as he turned to leave. Midorima watched for Takao’s safety as the smaller male left the room.

Reiner whistled. “Damn, you really banging that? Sex with him must be great and…” Reiner was silence by a dagger inches away from his head.

“You dare speak ill of my companions and I’ll strike you where you stand.” Green and black flames engulfed his tightly clenched fist. Reiner chuckled.

“Now that I have your attention. What I really meant to say was I don’t a shit about what you think. Eldia will take Teiko by force.” Metal encased both his arms and fists as his grin turned evil. Midorima fired off his flames only for Reiner to deflect the blast that exploded. His men burst into the room, weapons drawn and ready. “Looks like we’ll end it there for now.” He turned his attention to Takao and winked before making his exit. Midorima’s eyes never once leaving his bulk back.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Hey, you made it.” Eren greeted with a smile as his beloved strolled over to him. Levi had just returned from a mission to be here on Pixis’s birthday. The stars had greeted them in the lovingly light night sky as they laugh and sang to loud music and dance with the rays of coloured lights.

Levi wrapped his arms tightly around Eren’s waist for the tightest hug he could muster. “Think I’d miss this chance to see my beloved husband again.” he reached up tiptoes to conceal and loving and long kiss. Levi released him to show off his clothing. A tight blood red shirt and black jeans. It really hugged his figure nicely enough for Eren to seductively lick his sudden dry lips. “Can’t take your eyes off me, huh?” Levi teased.

“You, never.” Eren stole another kiss before taking his hand and began walking him through the cheery town.

 Eren had found them a nice bench to sit while Pixis enjoyed his drink and dancing with his family. Eren was sat slouched with Levi sitting on his lap facing him. Their lips forever lost with one another as they shared their moment of passion. Drinks left untouched and the food forgotten as the couple, married for three years, shared list longing moment under the beautiful night sky. Almost as if the other would disappear. Eren proved how much he loved Levi and Levi proved how much he loved Eren. Neither was willing to end. However, the body’s warning for air had ended this moment. Eren held Levi’s cheek and Levi’s hand came to meet his. His hazed eyes glowed red before fading with the next slow blink. Eren still adored his eyes because they show so much emotion that Levi may not be able to speak. Levi was never good with words but his eyes always told the truth. Eren stole another kiss, catching Levi off guard.

“Hey you two lovebirds. You know, you make quite a few people jealous with your love-making.”

Both Eren and Levi turned to see Jean standing not far from them with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

“What’s you point?” Eren questioned. “Can’t I enjoy this moment with my husband, horseface?”

“Oi! How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull, you suicidal maniac?!” Jean resented before calming down. “I’m just saying. You have your husband but where’s my man Marco. I never got to propose to him and now he’s been left with two kids and….I don’t even now if he’s moved on. After trying so hard to get him in my life. To love him affectionately. Zackly took that from me!” Jean shouted but not out of anger. Out of sadness and the pain still showed on his heart.

“Jean, it’s ok. Look, we’re gonna get to the bottom of this.” Eren encouraged. “Don’t give up. The next time we go back to Eldian you can visit Marco.”

“What good would that do? It’ll just bring back the heart ache.” Jean spoke as he sighed sitting down on the other end of the bench.

“You give up and there is no hope.” Levi spoke quietly against Eren’s neck.

“Levi’s right, you can’t give up now. Sure, it’s been ten years but if from what you’ve told us about your relationship, Marco doesn’t seem like the one to just up and leave you.” Eren re-adjusted Levi on his lap but gave Jean a nod when he locked eyes with him. “You two had something special and something like that doesn’t just vanish. I’m pretty sure Marco is in the same boat as you.”

Jean sighed. “Eren I…”

“Look, let’s not put today on a downer. Besides, it’s Pixis’s party. Let’s enjoy this.” Eren waited but got no response from Jean. “How about I get you a nice alcoholic drink. That’ll get to your sore spot.”

“Oh go on.” Jean groaned. “Make it a double.” Eren nodded and tapped Levi’s thigh, signalling for him to get up. Levi sat back in Eren’s seat as he waited.

There was nothing really Levi could say because words were not his forte. Jean understood Levi well but he didn’t want to speak either. Not until he had that drink. When Eren returned and took a big swig of the drink and Eren was right. It hit the spot just right and his head got very very light in an instant.

“Whoops.” Eren spoke, wide eyed.

“Did you intend to get him shit faced?” Levi questioned.

“Nope, but he’ll be fine so why don’t we….” Eren turned to Levi, pulling him closer. An arm wrapped around his waist and slim fingers captured his chin to make him prisoner of his gaze. “….go and enjoy the night our way. Remember our wedding night?”

“Eren!” Levi shrieked and Eren’s evil smirk played its part.

“Don’t say you didn’t enjoy it. How I had you withering and begging beneath me. Balls deep inside you and how much your mouth craved my cock. Remember that night?” he leaned his forehead on Levi’s as he drew him closer.

“Recreating that night won’t be the same. You still living at the house?”

“Sure, I made sure to take extra care when cleaning the bedroom.” He watched Levi’s cheeks flush as red as his eyes. “Oh, like what you hear. Well, you’ll like what you’re gonna feel.” He picked Levi up in his arms bridal style to carry him to his house.

 

* * *

 

 

“Report.” Midorima spoke through a crystal green orb that showed Seirin’s crest.

_“Suspicions confirmed true in Seiho. A large beast of some kind was here and attacked. The townspeople referred t it as monster but had similar features to that of a human.”_

“I see, did they say whether creature was looking for something?”

_“They said that the creature did not possess vocals as it offered no verbal communications.”_

“Could just mean that they’re refusing to talk.” Takao suggested but Midorima was doubtful.

_“Nothing was stolen but they point the finger to Paradis Island and Eldia. No one was sure which area it came from. I contacted Aomine-kun but he didn’t see anything that approaching.”_

Midorima shook his head. “So, it’s a shifter.” He rubbed his chin with a sigh. “I was greeted with a rather rude guest tonight. Don’t know whether the name means anything to you; Reiner Braun, I believe.”

_“Not that I know of. Seirin’s a bit far from the other cities.”_

“He came looking for something that could hold importance to Eldia. To me, he could just be digging up the past.”

_“That was a hundred years ago. What significance would that have now. Our ancestors made sure to destroy every piece of evidence from that time. There is nothing from that time here in Teiko.”_

“I just hope it’s not what I think it is. I’m holding a meeting with Pixis to discuss this matter.”

_“Contact Akashi-kun. He’s already in Eldia helping the resistance.”_

“Not yet. I’d rather not interrupt him at this time.” Midorima smiled slightly. “It was good talking to again Kuroko. If only we had more time to talk with everybody in a social matter.”

 

* * *

 

 

Breaths uncontrollably left their sweat and white stained bodies. The smaller male had his fill as he went limp against the tanned chest. Eren’s cock slipped out of his entrance with ease and went limp between his legs. The sounds of celebration were muted in their ears as they heard each’s breathing. Levi felt Eren’s racing heart against the shell of his ear. Hearing his heart always made him felt calm and safe. Arms snaked around him for the ultimate protection as the two began their cuddling stage.

“Whoa, you amaze me every time.” Eren breathed out and Levi hummed in response. “Four rounds will last me a life time for now.”

Levi shook his head. “No, no more I’m exhausted.” He knew Eren was pouting over it.

“But I need you.” He moaned as he drew Levi in closer.

Suddenly the music and the laughter had stopped like someone had hit the stop button. Eren and Levi looked at each other with confusing looks before rushing to get their clothes back on. “What the hell’s going on this time?” Eren asked no one in particular as he wrestled to get his shoes back on. Levi burst the door open and rushed out with Eren in tow to see what was going on. The outcasts were frozen on the stop, all staring at same spot.

“W-why is he here?” an outcast spoke.

Before them stood the green elite from Shutoku. Standing firmly on the spot he planted himself in his eyes scanned the people before him. He could see the fear of god in them because he was here. Midorima could understand because Teiko and Paradis Island has had nothing to do with each since the war.

“I’m looking for Pixis.” Midorima announced by no one was looking to answer him. However, Midorima had then spotted the old man staggering towards him, pissed as a skunk but stopped short by a blonde undercut shave.

“I-I am….he.” he then began to laugh hysterically much to Midorima’s disgust.

“Drunken old fool.” Midorima mutter. “I suppose there’s no point talk affairs with you if you can’t understand the seriousness.” Pixis was still off it but the elegant male stood next to him piped up.

“I am Erwin Smith, leader of the Survey Corps here in Wall Maria. I would like to ask how you got passed the Garrison Brigade?” he spoke. He had the voice of a leader but Midorima bet that Akashi could outsmart him if they played mid games.

“Just as drunk as Pixis. I wouldn’t be surprised if Wall Rose fell to Eldia.” Midorima responded. His mood and stature remained calm and uncaring. “Enough with such nonsense, I’m here to make a declaration. Yesterday, Seiho, a town residing in Teiko was reduced to dust. We know that our people do not possess the power to grow into a large beast. We also know our people do not smash towns into nothing. I’m here to conclude if the attack came from Eldia or Paradis Island.” He took a breather seeing as no one was here to stop him from speaking. “There’s only one creature that can leave that sort of mess; Titans.” He received multiple mumbles between the outcasts from his words. His eyes scanned each and everyone of them.

“What makes you think they came from this island?” Levi glared as if to challenge the Shutoku leader. He took the challenge.

“You two have the same glare. How alike you are.” Midorima smirked.

“What?!” Levi felt firm hands on his shoulders as if to hold him back. Steel orbs found Eren standing beside him with an angry stare too. It was his way of telling Levi to calm down and let him protect.

“One hundred years ago a war was ended. Between Eldia and this island. Teiko got involved and ended it once and for all. Back then the titans were around because they were Eldia’s defences. Mindless creatures devouring humankind once they were guided where to go. Hence the three standing walls and the three armies to defend them. There’s reason to believe that they still exist to this day.” Midorima explained. “I bet that isn’t the only thing going on around here. I’ve to find out due to the fact that a man from Eldia set foot in Teiko.” It was at this moment that Pixis’s no longer felt drunk or dizzy once he heard those words. He stood straight and from his inside jacket pocket the threw a blade and within a split second Midorima caught it between his middle and index finger. One hand in his pocket and was just completely relaxed on his feet.

“Absolutely amazing.” It was at this point that two MP soldiers attacked from each side only to be blocked by a scythe and shuriken. “Weapon Specialist and leader of Shutoku; Midorima Shintarou.” Pixis then bowed in respect. “So sorry for the display, but, we have to make sure people say who they really are.” He accepted Midorima’s nod. “Why don’t we talk more privately. I believe this is a serious matter should Teiko be involved.”

“As it shouldn’t be.” Midorima agreed before following Pixis. “No make yourself at home.” He spoke as they entered. A room filled with files and made of stone. He watched as Pixis took his seat at his desk. He had asked for Ewin Smith - Leader of the Survey Corps, Marlowe Freudenberg – Temporary Leader of the Military Police and finally Kitz Weilman – Leader of the Garrison. He wanted the three leaders there to witness and report whatever Midorima had come to disclose. As the three stood behind their home’s leader Midorima sat in the chair opposite Pixis.

“No then, after hearing what you have investigated. I would like to hear more and get down the facts of it all.”

“With pleasure.” Midorima spoke. “As I have said before. I was contacted by the leader of Seirin after he had investigated the damage done to Seiho. The disclosed information is that it could resemble a titan. In the description of serval civilians reported that the creature resemble that very familiar to the human body. I don’t doubt that titans are still around. If that is the case then there can’t be many of the about although this titan didn’t devour the people it just merely attacked as if looking for something.” Midorima took a breather. “Tou’s leader states that he saw nothing of that size walking around which suspects that this person is a shifter. Though the finger is pointing at either Paradis Island or Eldia. I just want to confirm. If a person has the ability the transform into a titan…is there one living on this island? If so, who is it and where were they?” he held Pixis eyes in a tight stare.

“I see. You are the best at academic research.”

“Trust me there’s someone far better than me.”

Pixis nodded. “Very well, you are correct in believing that titan shifting is still power that lives today. I can confirm that for you now. Although you are not acquainted with the people on this island we do have two titan shifters. The Attack Titan; Eren Yeager and the Founding Titan; Freida Reiss. Throughout the entire night both were here on the island. Levi can vouch for Eren’s attendance and Freida was with her sister Historia.”

“When was the last time they used their powers?” Midorima questioned but watched as Pixis turned to Erwin.

“Eren has not transformed in a few months, although he has recently been to Eldia he did not transform. His last transformation was when he was training before sustaining an injury whilst transforming.” Erwin reported. “Freida had only used her ability once in twice for training purposes but not used in combat.

“So they weren’t in Seiho tonight. That confirms it.” Midorima mumbled to himself.

Marlowe tapped Pixis’s shoulder. “Excuse me sir, if there are titan roaming do we need increase our defences?” Pixis hummed for a second before looking to Marlowe.

“I don’t think so. Not yet anyways.”  He turned back to Midorima. “You also mentioned that there is something else going on. Could you elaborate?”

“A rude man by the name of Reiner Braun came to Shutoku. His reasoning was to be allowed on Teiko. This relates back to the titan war. Whether he is looking for something the Director wants or just to dig up the past.”

“I’ve heard of that name before.” Erwin spoke. “We’ve engaged countless battles with him and we’ve found out he works closely with the director.”

“Question.” Midorima spoke up. “For a kingdom to be without magic, why does someone who works for him have it? What other motives does the Director have now?”

“We’re at the same point. We have no further information.” Pixis declared.

“Hmph.” Midorima crossed his arms. “This is why Teiko is move advance. We’ve gone the extra mile. Rakuzan has infiltrated Eldia.” Now he had their attention. “Four members have joined the army and their leader is with the resistance. We now have inside intel for advantage. This a dangerous route but one we’re willing to take. Our best team is in the danger zone so I advise not to endanger them or their will be consequences.”

Pixis nodded. “I would not interfere with your man’s plans. But what of the other five, yourself included, plan to do from here on out?”

“Protecting Teiko is our sworn duty.” Midorima crossed his arms. “The five of us will hold fire until Rakuzan’s intel forces us to act. For now, I will remain in contact with you until further notice.” He then stood straight. “Don’t disappoint me now. After all, we are the ones who decide your fate.” He pushed his glasses up again before exiting from the room. There was no one in the corridor as he leaned against the wall. He allowed for his guard to drop in this moment of peace. No one needed him for now but he could help but think about this situation. His best friend could die and that worried him. He is more worried than when Akashi had informed him of this.

* * *

 

 

_“Oi, Akashi! You can’t seriously be doing this!” Midorima shot up from his sofa, his eyes searching the red heads red eyes._

_“It’s a simple request. I cannot let an opportunity slip.” Akashi spoke in confidence but Midorima didn’t see it that way._

_“Suicide! There is no opportunity here! What about your life? Are you just going to throw it all away?!” Midorima took a breather. “What about Kuroko? You’ve at least spoken to him about all this?”_

_“I have.” Akashi lowered his head. “He was not happy about this, however, what I choose to do should be an advantage.” He looked up at Midorima. “I can manipulate the winds so I’ll be undetected to their sensors. Eldia had been a war for centuries, maybe this time we can put an end to things once and for all.” Both eyes are locked in a deadly gaze. Knowing Akashi he would take this job on knowing the risks before hand. Going to Eldia and hiding within their walls is suicide. If he was found he’d be executed. Midorima couldn’t live with that. If Akashi was to be executed he wouldn’t know how to deal with the pain. Midorima wished everything would be just the way it use to be. Six friends hanging out and having fun, but, alas those days were no more. He sighed in defeat._

_“If this is what you planned I won’t stop you because we both know that is impossible. However, I wish you luck on your journey. The five of us will remain here and observe Paradis Island. You will report your findings.” Midorima spoke as a true leader._

_“Of course, I failed to mention that this task was taken up a few years ago. I do apologise for this but it was the only way for my team to successfully join their army ranks. It was a success, of course, our intentions is to find out everything about Director Zackly. Working with the resistance is simple but I feel there’s something else going on behind the scenes.” He then smiled to his best friend. “They will come to Teiko eventually so it’s better to act now than later. I just like to be one step ahead.”_

_“As your best friend I don’t want you to get killed. Be careful out there, Akashi.”_

 

_“Please be safe.”_

* * *

Akashi had walked into the café to meet Pieck. Dressed in his black and red uniform topped with a trilby black hat with red and gold feathers on the left side. He was easy to spot considering most people in the café knew the Rakuzan leader was here. After a few years most of the kingdom knew of Akashi’s presences but kept him well hidden from the army as they were the only people who could not detect him due to his power. Pieck allowed him threw the back and into a small room where he met the leader of the whole operations. Short black hair, an asian look about her facial features and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Long sleeve white blouse and black trousers. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman and she was the leader of the resistance here in Eldia. It was their job to foil the Directors plans and keep him distracted from Paradis Island. Akashi wasn’t sure of their approach was a good one because with no communication between here and the island, he found it all to be a huge waste of time and man power. However, since Akashi had joined them on their written request he came up with a strategy that would benefit them. With his team working through the army in secret and gather intel, they could then form a plan around investigations. Since they’ve recently discovered of the Director’s Remark Ceremony Mikasa was now hard at work forming plans to stop the ceremony or at least delaying the outcome. Akashi had pretty much left it to her since he was doing his own scouting work. Nevertheless, he popped in from tine to time to check on her updates.

“How’s your plan coming along?” he asked her.

“Still working on it but I’m not worried about time as of right now.” She spoke back but it seemed she didn’t really want to talk to him. “You can also have your input.”

“On a plan that isn’t mine? You know I’ll do what I want anyways.” He smiled playfully. “Besides, you working on his ceremony and I’m keeping an eye out for unwanted activity. You never know when a sudden attack could happen.”

“That’s your problem has you have stated.” She looked at him over her shoulder.  

“True, I have recently been contacted that Seiho was attack by a large creature. I was right in thinking that he will eventually attack us. However, that I my task. If you would like to be apart of it let me know and I’m sure I can find room for you or your friends.” His smile had soon gone. “Do you know anyone by the name of Reiner Braun?”

Mikasa stopped her work complete to full face him from her chair. “It rings a bell but I’m not sure if I’ve met the guy. I’ve definitely heard the name before. Why?” she scowled at Akashi.

“No reason, just investigating.” He turned and left room. “So Director Zackly does have another motive after all. Midorima, I fear your theory might be right.”


End file.
